Heirs of the Founders
by drphil01
Summary: Just before his 7th birthday, Harry meets a surprising friend of his parents and she takes him to her home, rescuing him from Durzkaban. He finds out info about Voldy early on. Powerful Harry, misguided Dumbles, but not evil. HP/SB/HA pairing. Animagus and pureblood Harry. M for a bit of language and light sex references.
1. Saved from Durzkaban

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Mischief managed.**

**A note before the story. This is a different fic with Harry,Susan and Hannah pairing. Harry WILL BE A PUREBLOOD, but NOT A BIGOT like some of the other Slytherins. His mother Lily is a descendand from Ravenclaw and was a pureblood, but hid her heritage because of her own parents and family.**

**Relationships will slowly start to develop. Harry will take up the Potter and Peverell inheritances and have his magical abilities unblocked. He will be emancipated before first year as a result of his headship. This will be unique in his situation as he is the last remaining Potter and Peverell descendant.**

**ANyway, I won't give away too much, so here is the first chapter.**

**CHAPTER 1 – SAVED FROM DURZKABAN**

It was 30th of July, 1987, almost six years after the tragic deaths of James and Lily Potter. Their son, Harry, was the survivor of a killing curse thanks to the dark lord Voldemort, who took his parents' lives.

_Flashback_

"_Lily! Take Harry and run away, he's here!" yelled James from downstairs._

_Lily was comforting Harry and hugging him. "We love you so much Harry, you are loved very much by us and some dear friends of ours, we will not let you go."_

_A dark figure was approaching Godric's Hollow, where the Potters took up residency. He unlocked the door and James stood in his way. "Get away from me blood traitor!" he hissed._

"_NEVER!" James yelled back._

"_Avada Kedavra!" The sickening green light hit James in the chest and he fell dead, resulting in a maniac laugh from the wizard known as Voldemort. "Now to the baby."_

_Lily saw the figure approaching and hissed, "What the hell are you doing here, you snake face bastard?!"_

_The dark wizard sighed and replied, "Lily, we can come to some agreement here. Please give me the boy and I will not touch you."_

"_NOT ON MY LIFE!"_

"_I don't want to shed more pure blood Lily. Yes, I know you are Ravenclaw's descendant, so why did you hide your heritage?"_

"_It's none of your bloody business, now piss off!" screamed Lily. She knew that James was dead and tried to run._

"_There is no point escaping Lily. You would make a good wife for Severus."_

"_WHAT?! THAT GREASY HAIRED BASTARD? I WAS MISTAKEN IN CONSIDERING HIM A FRIEND AFTER THE WAY HE TREATED ME, NOW GET OUT!"_

"_Very well. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light hit Lily's chest, ending her life. Voldemort laughed and faced the prophecy boy. "Now Harry, no one will stop me. I am the most powerful wizard in the world! AVADA KEDAVRA!" He aimed at Harry's chest, but something different happened. Voldemort found himself thrown back and almost lost his powers. "What the hell is this?!" he screeched. He then saw a scar appearing on Harry's forehead and was terrified. Soon he started to fade and lose his body. "This is not over Potter! I will be back, mark my words!" He then vanished, leaving two dead people in Godric's Hollow, with Harry the only survivor."_

_End flashback_

At number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey that morning, Harry sat up so quickly, covered in sweat, as if he had a nightmare. Suddenly, he realised that he saw how his mother died for him, and he shed a tear. His thoughts were interrupted by a doorbell and his aunt screaming for him to open the door.

He obediently went to the door and found a middle-aged woman wearing a robe with some kind of stick in her hand. "Hello ma'am," he said hesitantly.

"Hello Mr Potter," replied the woman.

Harry had his eyes wide open and said, "You know me ma'am?"

The lady chucked and said, "Of-course I do Harry. You look like your father when he was your age, and you have your dear mother's eyes."

"You knew my parents?" he asked, shedding a tear.

The woman smiled back and said, "They were very, very dear friends of mine when we were at school, and they asked me to look after you if something happened to them. Forgive me, I am Amelia Bones, head of the Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic."

"Err, pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"BOY! WHO IS AT THE DOOR!" yelled his Uncle Vernon. This was a Saturday where the whole family was at home.

"Sorry ma'am, please come in."

"Thank you Harry," she replied.

As soon as the two adults saw the woman with Harry, they screamed. Petunia said, "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, FREAK?!"

"Err, sorry ma'am," replied Harry. "They use that word with me all the time."

The woman glared hard at them and pointed her wand. "You will respect me muggles! I am not here to kill you, but to take Harry from you."

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other, and the man replied, "Well good riddance if you ask me! We didn't want this freak in the first place, but that old fool told us it was for this so called greater good! You take him and have his bags packed and leave us in peace!"

Amelia nodded and turned to Harry. "You may pack whatever you have and come with me Harry. I need to speak with your _relatives_," she used that word in sarcasm. As soon as Harry left, she turned to the other two. "What the hell have you been doing to him?"

"It is none of your concern woman!" yelled Vernon. "I will not have your kind defiling our lovely home!"

"Yes, I can see it is a 'lovely' home where you give your nephew hand-me downs and not feed him properly. Now listen here, if I find out that he has been physically abused, you will not like your life, got it?!"

"Are you threatening us freak?!" yelled Vernon.

"SILENCIO!" she yelled. Vernon was yelling but nothing came out. "Now I will be gone with young Harry, who will never step foot here again, and will start my investigations as to how he got here in the first place where he should never have come. For your own good, he better not have been abused!"

Harry came out with a plastic bag with only his pyjamas, toothbrush and toothpaste. Amelia glared once more at the adults, which had Petunia frightened. "This is all I have ma'am," said Harry in a low voice.

"YOU HAVE GIVEN HIM NO CLOTHES TO WEAR, EXCEPT FOR THE ONES HE IS WEARING?!" screamed Amelia. "YOU ARE DISGUSTING MUGGLES! MARK MY WORDS, IF I FIND SIGNS OF ABUSE IN HIM, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" She cancelled the silence charm that she had on Vernon. Turning to Harry, she put her hand on his shoulder, smiled at him and said, "Let's go Harry, I will take you to my home, where you should have been after your parents tragically died. Your parents made me your guardian should something happen to them and I intend to take you and look after you very well."

Harry glared at his 'relatives' and said, "Thank you ma'am. I will never consider this my home again." Much to his surprise, she hugged him lightly, but knowing that she had mentioned that she was great friends with his parents, he hugged her back and vowed that he wanted to spend time with her. He would soon learn just how dear friends she was with his parents. Little did they know that the protection wards at Privet Drive started to fall.

When Harry and Amelia left, at Hogwarts in the headmaster's office, some instruments started to shake until they were burned. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, was stunned and sighed. "Harry my boy, what have you done? The blood wards on Privet Drive fell. Where are you? I need you there for the greater good." Dumbledore had to make an inquiry as to who took Harry, or if he escaped. The headmaster was worried sick and called a meeting with his order to start investigating for Harry who is missing from Privet Drive. "Good day ladies and gentlemen," said the aged wizard. "The reason for the call is about Harry Potter. He has gone missing and the blood wards at Privet Drive have fallen. Alastor, take some Aurors with you and inquire at the Ministry. Severus, can you pay a visit to Privet Drive?"

An elder woman looked stunned at Dumbledore and said, "What are you doing Albus? Why is it that of all the magical people out there, you have a huge interest in Mr Potter?"

"That's what I would like to know too!" said Alastor with a gruff.

"My dears, I will answer you in good time, but this is for the greater good," replied the headmaster.

"How long am I gonna listen to that greater good shit Albus?" asked Alastor. "Your greater good killed James and Lily Potter for Merlin's sake!"

The old man sighed and said, "It could not have been stopped my boy."

Severus Snape sneered and replied, "I will not go to that mad woman's house headmaster. If Potter has disappeared, then so be it. The brat will show up one time or another."

"SEVERUS!" yelled the elder woman. She was the deputy headmistress, professor McGonagall. "How dare you speak of James and Lily's son like that! He is just a kid! It is unfair to hold a school grudge against a boy you have never met!"

"My dears, let's not quarrel," said the headmaster tiredly. "Severus, you will go and ask about the boy," he said in his grandfatherly manner.

"Very well, headmaster. And if he is not there and has indeed left?"

"We will continue to search," said Dumbledore.

After the members all left, Albus sighed and thought to himself, 'Where are you Harry? You better not be at Gringotts. It is for the greater good that you stay away from there and from magical people.' Looking back to the past, he sighed and said, "James, Lily, I am sorry, but it is for the greater good that Harry die by the hand of Voldemort to fulfil the prophecy." After talking a lemon drop, he started to make his own inquiries.

**A/N: There's the first chapter. Dumbles will not be evil, but misguided. He will continue pushing Harry to go back to Privet Drive until Harry has enough of him. Snape will continue holding his grudge and will pay every time.**

**THis is not a fic where Harry finds out that Dumbles stole money from the Potter family vault, remember, Dumbles is not evil. He will tryhave Ron Weasley make friends with Harry and try bring Harry and Ginny together, but it will not be successful. Harry will have his magical abilities unblocked but this is a few chapter later when he goes to Gringotts with Amelia Bones and claims his inheritance.**

**Lastly, please read and review. I would appreciate constructive review. Please no flames, or your review will be deleted. If you don't like my version of this story, then don't read it. After all, it is FICTION. Some have commented that I tend to bash Ron Weasley in my fics, and they don't like that. Quite frankly, I really do not see Ron as a good friend to Harry. He was always the jealous type and jealousy ruins friendships. Again, those who don't like it, please do not flame in reviews.**


	2. Thanks to Bones

**Discpailer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I can say that I own the plot here.**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews dear readers, keep them going.**

**CHAPTER 2 – THANKS TO BONES**

While Dumbledore had his meeting with the order members, Harry found himself in a large home, with Amelia Bones next to him. He was gazing in wonder and awe at the display of such a large home when all of a sudden, a house elf popped.

"What can Mindy be doing for Madam?" asked the elf.

Harry's eyes were wide as he had never seen a creature like this before. Amelia noticed this and said, "Mindy, can you please put Mr Potter's bag in his room upstairs?" Turning to Harry as soon as the elf disappeared, she said, "She is a house elf Harry. We have about ten of them."

"Err, what do they do ma'am?"

"They are like servants, but I treat my elves as family. They do all sorts of things, like cook, clean, welcome people and tend to the needs of this household. Now I will give you a tour of Bones Manor."

Amelia took Harry to the library where the size of it was like a common room that had a large seating space and held large volumes of books. He then went to the dining, lounge, kitchen where they saw some house elves cooking and cleaning up, and the guest rooms. Harry was very impressed at the portraits of the Bones ancestors, as Amelia pointed out. They went to the garden, and Harry loved it and was also impressed by the way it was maintained. Harry opened his mouth and said, "You have a very nice and tidy house ma'am, not like my relatives' place."

Amelia chuckled and replied, "Thank-you Harry. By the way, we need to do something about this ma'am thing. Since you are staying with me, I would like for us to become close, so you can call me auntie if that is ok with you."

Harry's eyes went wide again and he was smiling. "Do you really mean that?" he asked softly.

"Of-course I do Harry, it is the least I can do for James and Lily. I would love for you to call me auntie."

She then hugged him and Harry stiffened a little. "Thank-you ma – err auntie. I never had hugs before, but I love how it feels."

Amelia had a stern look but was not mad at Harry. "I do not blame you Harry. I would have taken you much sooner if I could. You may hug me too, just like my niece, who you will meet in a moment."

"Err, auntie, can I ask you a question?" said Harry shyly. At her nod, his mouth was wide open and continued, "It's just that my relatives never allowed me to ask a question. They would beat me if I ever asked them any questions." The woman was not a happy lady after hearing this from Harry and made a mental note to have him fully examined. At her nod and encouraging smile, he asked, "Why did you wait so long to get me?"

"This is a very fair question Harry, and I will answer you now. When your parents died, I was not in the position that I am now. I was in a much lower position. I had no access to your parents' will, even though they told me that I would be your godmother and guardian should anything happen to you. I was restrained from taking any action because the will was sealed and not read. If it were read, I would have taken you on the spot. I also had Susan to look after since her parents also died around the same time, so my hands were tied up at that time. Then early in the year I went to Gringotts, the wizard bank. I spoke to your account manager, showed him my identity and he quickly showed me the will of your parents. I was so devastated that it took about 6 years and I felt that I let your parents down. The account manager was kind enough to tell me that whenever I was ready, I could take you anytime. I had a huge job to take care of at that time, and when I was finally free which was yesterday, I made my move to come and get you from those horrible muggles. It was only last year that I was promoted to be the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which means that I have a big say in how things go with criminals. I also have Aurors, who are wizard policemen and they all work for me. Now that I am in this position and can do a lot more than before, I looked for you and the account manager at Gringotts said that you were with your muggle relatives which should never have happened. Albus Dumbledore made himself your guardian and saw fit to send you there. However, you are now here where you belong, and I will do all I can to protect, feed and love you like my own son." Amelia finished her story that had Harry in tears. He hugged her and cried on her shoulders. She patted and played with his messy hair and said smoothly, "It's alright Harry, it is over. No one will take you away."

"Really?" he asked sniffing.

"I promise," said Amelia smiling. As Harry cried on her shoulders clinging to her, she remembered years back when she had just finished a bout of lovemaking with James and Lily Potter.

_Amelia's flashback_

"_Wow, that was so good, and even gets better," said a smiling Amelia after the third round of lovemaking with James and Lily._

"_We love you Amy, you are so dear to us," said Lily._

"_I second to that," replied James. "Amy?"_

"_Yes?" said the older woman. She was a few years older than the golden couple._

"_If something happens to us, we want you to be Harry's guardian. You are his godmother, so we want you to take him and look after him."_

_Amelia felt warmth and love with James and Lily. Harry had been born about six months earlier and James and Lily needed to burn out some steam, so they called Amelia and took her to bed with them. The other woman said, "Are you serious? Why me?"_

"_You are our dear friend and lover Amy," replied Lily. "Besides, we know that you will make it to head of DMLE and have the sway over things. The other thing is that Harry will be the head of the Potter and Peverell families and needs to learn how to interact in this world, not to mention that we have done a marriage contract for him and Susan when they become of age."_

_Amelia smiled at the thought of Harry and Susan getting together. "What about the Peverell name? Will Harry need to marry again?"_

_James replied, "I'm pretty sure that Harry would need to find another witch to take on the Peverell name, but it is not specified in the contract, so he would be free to choose."_

_Amelia said, "Ok, I will do it, only for you two, because I love you both so much." This earned her a good snogging from James and Lily and quickly became a full blown group lovemaking session._

_End of Amelia's flashback_

Harry was now calm and said, "Thank-you auntie, for taking me to look after me."

The woman smiled and said, "Don't mention it Harry." She kissed him on the cheek as he reminded her of James and Lily. She was surprised when he kissed her back on the cheek and they both started to laugh. "I need to teach you so many things my boy, but first you need to meet Susan."

With that, she called Susan and in a flash, a little, excited girl came running down the stairs. "Yes auntie?"

Harry saw Susan for the first time. She was a very pretty girl with long red hair which she wears in a long plait down her back. Harry thought that she was very pretty and smiled at her. Amelia said, "Susan, this is Harry Potter, my godson. He will be staying with us from now. Harry, this is my beautiful niece Susan Bones."

Susan squealed and had her eyes wide open. She rushed to hug Harry who was so surprised that he didn't know what to do. It was different from Amelia's hugs, but at his godmother's encouragement, he hugged her back. After they both recovered, Susan said, "Err, sorry about that hug, but I am glad you came Harry."

"Err, nice to meet you too Susan," he replied.

Amelia liked what she saw and said, "Well you two, you can both talk and make friends, but I need to have Harry fully checked at St Mungo's tomorrow after he rests."

"St Mungo's?" he asked.

Susan replied, "It is a hospital for wizards and witches."

Harry was confused and Amelia said, "Oh dear. Harry, I need to tell you that you are a wizard. Your parents went to school with me to learn magic and now in another four years, you will go to that same school."

"But I can't be a wizard. My relatives said that they don't exist."

Susan was shocked and said, "Oh Harry." She hugged him again for comfort. He started to like the hugs and became used to it.

"Harry my dear, don't listen or believe what your so-called relatives told you. You are a wizard and are famous for what you did in defeating this dark lord who killed your parents. This was in October 1981, when you were fifteen months old. Everyone in our world knows your story and calls you The-Boy-Who-Lived. Believe me, Susan and I are not like that. We treat you like family and love you as Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily. We will teach you about magic and how our world works when you settle, ok?" Amelia finished her talk with a smile.

"Ok auntie, I believe you," he said.

Susan squealed and said, "Wow, he calls you auntie?" looking to her aunt.

"Yes young lady, I am his guardian and godmother."

"Does this mean that Harry is like my brother or cousin?"

Amelia laughed and replied, "Merlin no! You are not related in any way. Susan, when is Hannah coming next?"

"She told me that she will be here tomorrow auntie."

"Good, I want her to meet Harry as well, you three will have a lot of fun together." Turning to Harry, she said apologetically, "I'm sorry that you will be stuck with girls Harry."

"That's fine with me auntie, as long as there is no one like my cousin Dudley."

Susan giggled at that remark and Amelia, smiling at him said, "Young man, we need another talk, I think, about your 'relatives' and how they treated you."

Harry and Susan got talking and from the outset, they both liked each other a lot. They were often seen smiling at each other, much to the delight of Amelia. Dinner was very pleasant where Harry revealed to the two how he spent the last six (almost) years at his relatives place. Needless to say, Amelia was furious and decided it was time to go to Gringotts with Harry, after she takes him to be checked at St Mungo's. Harry was clearly enjoying his time at his new place of residence and was pondering over what his godmother told him about being very close to his parents. He decided to ask the question after dinner. "Auntie, you told me that you were very dear friends with my parents and you smiled. How close were you with them?"

Amelia looked at him with a giggling Susan. "Harry dear, I promise to tell you when you are older, maybe in your third year at Hogwarts. Will you trust me?"

"Of-course auntie," was the reply. The woman smiled and wondered how a seven year old child could ask a question like that. Well, he will be seven the next day and she decided to give him a party that he will never forget.

The next day was Harry's brightest day in a very long time. He remembered from his godmother the night before that he was going to turn seven and that she had a special birthday for him. He smiled, got out of bed and went downstairs to the smell of breakfast. He and Susan talked for a bit and giggled together. After breakfast, Amelia said, "Ok kids, I need to take Harry to St Mungo's and have him checked."

"Can I come too auntie?" asked Susan.

"Sure, why not?" replied her aunt. Harry smiled and thought that it was wonderful that he had two people caring for him.

At St Mungo's, Amelia confirmed her appointment and the healer came to her. "Greetings Madam Bones, I understand you want young Mr Potter checked?"

"Yes, that is correct healer Johnson. I fear that my godson is not fully like his age, but has been abused and not well fed. Can you please do a full medical scan? I am also very interested in his scar and what it may contain."

"Very well Madam, I will have everything done in about an hour or two," replied the healer. She was a tall black woman with dark, long hair.

Amelia turned to Harry and said, "Harry, this is healer Johnson. She will give you the full check. I believe she has a daughter who will attend Hogwarts in a few years?"

The healer replied, "Yes, my Angelina is growing fast. Anyway, come through Mr Potter."

Susan asked the healer, "Can I please come with my friend too?"

Amelia chuckled and said, "My Susan likes young Mr Potter and wants to support him."

"I don't see that it is a problem with me. Susan can be in the same room, but she can't be too close to Harry otherwise I will get a bit distracted."

With that, Amelia told the kids that she had a few errands to run at the Ministry and will be back once the healer sends her the message. Harry asked, "Excuse me healer, do you do magic with your patients?" Harry was very surprised and looked around when the healer took him to the room that she will be doing the checks in. He saw magic around him and was very happy.

The healer smiled and said, "Yes I will Mr Potter. We have potions and other magical medicine for witches and wizards to heal faster than non-magical people."

The medical check-up was over in an hour and a half with an exhausted Harry. Susan was with him for support and the healer was astonished yet a little horrified at the result. She quickly called Amelia Bones to discuss his results and where to go from there. Amelia arrived as quickly as she could to find Susan by Harry's side, much to her delight. She approached the healer and said, "Healer Johnson, I understand you are showing some concern over the results of Harry?"

Healer Johnson came with the report and showed the concerned woman. Amelia asked Harry and Susan to remain at a distance and the kids obeyed. "That is correct Madam Bones. I saw a number of cases where he had fractures and broken bones, only for them to heal quickly. There were many signs of physical and emotional abuse suffered from his relatives. He is also too skinny and unhealthy for his age, and needs to be fed a lot more and nourished to be the seven year old boy that he should be. All his broken bones are now healed and fully restored. I did a diagnosis on his scar and found a curse, which is terrible. It seems that YOU-KNOW-WHO cursed the boy after he murdered his parents. We at St Mungo's cannot get rid of this curse, but there are curse breakers at Gringotts, and I strongly advise you to take Mr Potter there right away to see what can be done. He also had many magical abilities blocked. Again, only Gringotts may be able to help with that. I think that once the curse is removed from him, then the magical blocks will also be removed. I could be wrong, but I advise you to check at Gringotts and ask for the Potter account manager."

By the end of the report, Amelia was angry and decided another visit to the 'effin' Dursleys, but this time she would leave Harry and go on her own. She composed herself and said, "Thank-you so much for your help healer Johnson."

Harry also replied, "Healer, thank-you very much for helping me. Was I a problem?"

The healer chuckled and said, "You are never a problem Mr Potter, but your case was just a bit difficult. Your godmother may speak to you, but in a few months' time, you will be at full strength for a seven year old. Oh, by the way, happy birthday."

"Thank-you again ma'am," he replied.

They all left St Mungo's and Amelia took the kids to Gringotts. Upon arrival at the bank, she asked to see the Potter account manager, where the goblin was kind enough to let her through, especially when she mentioned her concern regarding his scar and magical blocks. The director, Ragnok was kind enough to see Amelia and the kids. "Greetings Lady Bones," said the goblin.

Harry's eyes were wide open as he never saw someone like that. The goblin chuckled and Amelia smiled at Harry, patted his messy hair and said, "Harry dear, it is a bit rude to stare like that at the director of the bank."

"It's quite alright Lady Bones. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, young Lord Potter," said the goblin with a toothy grin.

"Err, Lord Potter?"

"Well, you will take up the headship of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell once you turn eleven," replied Ragnok. "Now, Lady Bones, I take it that there is something urgent?"

"Yes director, there is. It is Harry's scar and magical blocks. Healer Johnson at St Mungo's mentioned that there may be a link, or that they are separate things, and advised me to come here," said Amelia.

"Ah, a very good and wise piece of advice. Let me have a look," said the goblin. He saw the scar very closely and yelled out in a foreign language for a curse breaker to come. At Harry's confusion, the goblin said, "I am speaking the language of goblins, Gobbleydock (apologies if I misspelt it)."

Shortly, another goblin with a curse breaker came in the office. The curse breaker was a human. Amelia was surprised and said, "Greetings Mr Weasley."

The long red haired young man showed respect and replied, "Hello Madam Bones, I am surprised to see you here."

"I have young Mr Potter with me. His scar is said to be a curse and we are looking for someone to remove it completely."

"Ah, that would be me Madam. Hello Mr Potter, I am Bill Weasley, curse breaker at Gringotts." After greeting Harry and Susan, he took a look and scanned with his wand the scar. "I can confirm that it is indeed a very dark curse that is attached to a soul. I will be able to remove it, although young Mr Potter will feel some pain."

"Harry?" asked Amelia. "It this ok with you?"

"Of-course auntie," was his firm reply.

Half an hour later and some ritual spells from Bill Weasley, Harry had just finished screaming and was crying due to the pain. Susan couldn't bear to see her friend like that and she went over to him, hugged him tightly and started to cry too. She then noticed the scar had disappeared and pointed out to her aunt.

"How do you feel now Mr Potter?" asked Ragnok.

"I feel like being hit by a bus. Why can't I see anymore?" said Harry.

"You have no more need for glasses Mr Potter," replied the goblin. "You can take them off and you will be able to see clearly.

He took them off and leapt with joy. "I can see! Auntie, Susan, I can see well!" He touched his head to see if there is the feeling of the scar and was very pleased to find it gone. "My scar is gone too!"

For the second time, Susan hugged him, and he hugged her back. He then went to Amelia and hugged her, much to her delight. "I am glad that you are happy Harry," said Amelia. Turning to Ragnok, she asked, "Director, what about his magical blocks?"

"Well, that is separate from his scar. We will have all of the blocks removed once he in eleven and takes his inheritance as Head of House. Until now, there may be no need to do anything further."

Harry thanked the goblin and with that, they all left the bank and went to Bones Manor. Amelia quickly flooed some families to invite them later that evening to Harry's birthday. The other families were shocked and pleased that Harry is found and is with an Ancient and Noble House and were glad to accept the invitation.

Hannah Abbot, Susan's best friend, came around after Susan flooed her and she got to know Harry has well. Hannah was another pretty girl according to Harry. She was a pink-faced girl with long blonde hair that she had in pigtails. The two of them soon got to talking and now the trio quickly became good friends. Susan, Hannah and Amelia all gave Harry a happy birthday hug and they had a nice lunch and relaxed. Amelia decided to teach Harry about the families of the Ancient and Noble Houses, and decided to give him books to read when he eventually was able to read.

That evening, the other families that were invited came to Bones Manor to wish Harry a happy birthday. Amelia made the introductions and Harry met more kids his age. The families that were friends were: Longbottom, Abbot, Greengrass and Davis. The parents were glad that Harry is safe and were stunned beyond belief when Amelia told them the story up to today. They took a real liking to Harry. The last two families had girls but they were funny and liked Harry from the outset. Daphne Greengrass, the eldest daughter, was very beautiful, had long straight blonde hair. She has a younger sister called Astoria, who is a splitting image of her. Astoria, or Tori as she likes to be called by her friends, is two years younger than her. Tori loved it how they included her with the other kids so that way she would never feel left out. She took an instant liking to Harry and looked up to him as a big brother. Tracey Davis, Daphne's best friend from birth, was another pretty brunette, also had long hair. The only other boy was Neville Longbottom. He was a bit round, shy and not very brave, and a wee bit forgetful. He had short black hair, tidier than Harry's hair. Neville and Harry immediately took a liking to each other and were like brothers, especially seeing how the Longbottom family was strong allies with the Potter family throughout history. The kids played with each other and really enjoyed each other's company. They were delighted to find out that they will be in the same school and year, but that will be in four years' time. This was the start of a very, very good and formidable friendship and relationship between the kids and the families. It will only get better when Harry claims his inheritance before going to school. Daphne and Tracey loved Susan and Hannah, and they were very kind and friendly to Harry and Neville as well. Harry thanked his godmother for a great night.

Over the years, the kids would visit each other and their families and their friendship and relationship was getting much stronger. The parents loved what they saw and were looking forward to a formidable force at Hogwarts. The children tried to teach Harry about the wizarding world and the Ancient families that formed their government, much to his delight and surprise. He asked lots of questions and when his friends could not answer, the adults answered. He was very happy with his group of friends, but he was seen with Susan and Hannah more, whether they were chatting or goofing around.

Amelia decided to pay a visit to the Dursleys and arrest them on child abuse and neglect. This alone could see them spending some time behind bars. She sought out Andromeda Tonks, a very good solicitor, well versed in the muggle and magical law. She worked with her husband Ted. Amelia told Andromeda the whole story with Harry, and how Dumbledore made himself his guardian, sending him to these muggles. The other woman had enough proof that Harry was physically abused by the Dursleys, but there was no proof yet regarding Dumbledore's action. Soon enough, charges against the Dursleys were filed and Andromeda contacted the muggle police to go the Privet Drive. Amelia went with the police and the Dursleys were arrested and faced court charges over abusing and neglecting Harry Potter. Even the muggle court knew of Harry Potter and were outraged at the disgusting display of the Dursleys. The hearing finished and Vernon and Petunia both had to serve six years in muggle prison. A Grunnings representative, Vernon's boss, where Vernon worked, was at court and was disgusted at the evidence shown. He fired Vernon on the spot. Dudley was sent to live with his aunt Marge and had his memory of Harry's abuse wiped out.

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore frowned at the burned instruments at Privet Drive. He inquired and found out that the Dursleys were sentenced to prison and was very upset and angry. No matter how much he tried to get them out, once questioned as to why he was so interested in them, he said that it was for the greater good that they are to be released. The judge was confused about this greater good, but Albus lost the case every time he attempted and eventually gave up. He decided how to bring young Harry back under his control away from the magical world. Further inquiries told him that he was staying with Amelia Bones. His face was white as a ghost. He knew not to cross the head of the DMLE, so he planned as to how to bring this up at the Wizengamot.

Harry was a very happy boy and over the years he grew and was tall for his age. He also worked out and did his exercises to stay fit. Susan and Hannah joined him frequently and once they were ten and eleven years old, the three of them plus Neville were physically fit. He too joined in the exercises. They were seen together in muggle gym often supervised by Amelia, or Neville's grandmother. The adults were glad to see the kids getting along as great friends and planned for Harry and Neville's eleventh birthday as they were both born on the same day.

**A/N: Right, this was a bit of a long chapter. If you don't like the story or you feel it is rushed, PLEASE refrain from criticising or flaming. I had to summarise the last few paragraphs as I will get to when Harry turns eleven in the next chapter and takes his inheritance.**

**Regarding sexual situations later on, I am not a big fan of writing lemon scenes, so I will keep it as light as possible, like a few sentences or a paragraph. Again, if you do not like it or find it worthwhile, please do not read. Like I might have mentioned before, there will be NO theft from vaults. Dumbles is NOT evil, only manipulative, but Harry will put the headmaster in his place later on.**

**Once more, please continue to review, this is what motivates me to write. **


	3. Inheritance and Shopping

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter. Mischief managed.**

**A/N: Right, two chapters in it and I have 36 reviews and 157 followers! This is fantastic. I have also changed the name to 'Heirs of the Founders.'**

**CHAPTER 3 – INHERITANCE AND SHOPPING**

Over the years, Amelia taught Harry all he needed to know about the wizarding world, the Ancient and Noble Houses, the Founders of Hogwarts and the Wizengamot, along with the Ministry and how it works.

When Harry and Susan were able to read, they were excited and read as many books as they could about Hogwarts, different subjects, and Ancient and Noble Houses. They were also trained in Occlumency and Legilimency to protect their minds from being intruded upon. Amelia had taught them a great deal about those two qualities and they took it to heart and later taught their friends the same thing. They would often share their findings with their friends and vice versa. The families (Greengrass, Davis, Longbottom, Bones and Potter) all had a huge library filled with ancient books and old magical books and artefacts. Though the Greengrass and Davis families were considered dark, they were never supportive of the dark lord regimes or the pure-blood propaganda. They did venture into the dark arts and had business with dark families, but were never involved with them further than business dealings.

Just before his 11th birthday, Harry and Susan were chatting about what they read and the interesting family names they came across. "Hey Sue, did you know that the Malfoy family were once allied with us?" Harry asked that day.

Susan frowned at the mention and said, "Yes, they were once with us. In fact, they have cousins in France with the same surname. I think the families divided from what we found in the books."

Harry didn't like the sound of this, as he and Susan were taught that the Malfoy family (British) are as dark as you can get, though they had never met the Malfoys before. "Well we had best be on guard and let our friends know," said Harry.

They also had Hannah with them that day who was getting very close with them. She too was taught along with Harry and Susan during the lessons with Susan's aunt, and she was also a pureblood. Hannah chipped in and said, "Did you know that the Malfoys were farmers in France? That was about two or three hundred years ago. They had no idea about dark arts until this bloke called Abraxas Malfoy divided the two families. He left France and came to Britain, which left the other Malfoy family to change its name to Malfoi, with the letter i." Harry found this interesting and the trio shared some laughter. Little did Harry know that later he would find out that he is a pureblood and direct descendant of one of the Founders, though he had read that a Potter long ago had descended from Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders. Sure the children, who were best and close friends were purebloods, but they had an open mind and accepted all types of blood.

The book that the trio were reading had the information about the families who were Most Ancient and Most Noble. This included the Potter, Black, Peverell, Bones, Abbot, Longbottom. Greengrass and Davis families, along with the family names of the four Founders, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The rest of the families were made up of Ancient, Noble and the rest of the family names, the common names (please don't get the wrong idea from me that common equals peasants or anything like that).

There was also a category of Ancient and Noble, which included the family name of Flamel, one of very few.

The Ancient families were Lovegood, Weasley, Prewitt, Patil, Chang, Rockwood, Slewyn, and a few others. This category also had a very special place in the Wizengamot and was regarded as higher than the Noble families or the common families.

The Noble families were Malfoy, LeStrange, Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Clearwater, Diggory, Bell, Parkinson and some other family names that were dark and allied themselves with dark lords over the years, especially now. The rest of the families were not mentioned because they did not have a great influence in the wizarding world or its government, but still had their share of votes. The trio were excited at these revelations and they could not wait for their school letters.

Amelia and the adults planned for Harry and Neville's 11th birthday, which would be in a week's time. They invited the families that were close to them, and prospective families that could be allies. Of these families, Patil, Chang, Bell and Clearwater were invited. The three families had daughters that are, or are due to attend Hogwarts, and it would be great for Harry and friends to get to know them and form friendship early. The kids were also thinking together about what to do for Harry and Neville and soon the days passed and 31st of July morning came. Harry got kisses from Susan and Hannah. Hannah spent the night at Bones manor so she was the only one there. The others were due to arrive in the evening.

"Happy birthday Harry!" came the cheer from Amelia, Susan and Hannah.

"Wow!" was all that Harry could say. After composing himself, he hugged Ameilia and said, "Thank-you for remembering my birthday auntie."

"Nonsense my dear," said a smiling Amelia. "I will always remember this day. Now I invited some professors and other families so that you can get to know their children."

"Wow, thank-you again auntie. I will always remember this birthday."

Amelia smiled again and was so glad that she made this decision to take Harry about five years ago from his abusive relatives. The week leading up to his birthday, he got his Hogwarts letter, along with all of his friends. "Well my dear, you are going to Hogwarts on September 1st, and it will be a bit lonely without you and Susan. Now enjoy the rest of the day and remember to dress well tonight." With that, she kissed his cheek and was glad that he kissed her back.

The evening finally arrived and Neville came through the floo with his grandmother. He gave Harry a manly hug and said, "Happy birthday bro!"

"Same to you bro," replied Harry after the hug. He and Neville were best friends and it was Harry who encouraged Neville to push the extra mile and overcome his fear and be courageous, to which Neville was very grateful. Neville's grandmother also congratulated Harry and then Neville joined his friend with Susan and Hannah. They were chatting and laughing about the Malfoy families which made Neville to go in a fit of laughter. He too had read about this but it was always funny and refreshing.

Moments passed by when the other families came through the floo. The Greengrass and Davis families came and congratulated the birthday boys. Daphne and Tracey were squealing and excited that they got their Hogwarts letters. They hugged Harry and even kissed his cheeks for a good five seconds. They did the same with Neville, but with a lighter kiss, making the two blush hard. They hugged Susan and Hannah and then Astoria, Daphne's younger sister, ran to Harry, jumped on him and kissed him happy birthday. She hugged Neville as well and congratulated him.

Susan broke the ice and said, "I can't believe that we are finally going to Hogwarts!" Looking at a pouting Astoria, she said, "Sorry Tori, you will get to go in two years' time, but we are all excited." She hugged the younger girl to comfort her.

After a while, other families came and were welcomed by Amelia and the adults. Harry and Neville were called to meet the families and greet them. The parents shook the boys' hands and the children introduced themselves. The boys were a bit disappointed that there were no boys among them, but they were friendly with the girls. One of the girls warmly greeted Harry and said, "Hello Mr Potter, my name is Penelope Clearwater, but my close friends call me Penny." She was a gorgeous girl with long brunette hair, though she was a bit older than the boys.

Harry replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Clearwater, and you can call me Harry." He took her hand and kissed it, much to her surprise.

She blushed a little and said, "Please Harry, you can call me Penny. I can feel that we will be friends."

"Ok Penny. So what year will you be in at school?"

"I will start my fifth year, and I just got my prefect badge," she said excitedly.

Harry knew about the prefects and what their role is and said, "Well congratulations Penny, and good luck at school."

The girl replied, "Happy birthday Harry, I look forward to seeing you at school this year." She lightly hugged him and he returned it back.

"Why don't you come and join us and meet my other friends?"

"I would love to," she said.

He took her hand and they went to the group of eleven year old children and the nine year old girl. Harry introduced the older girl and said, "My friends, this is Penelope Clearwater. She will be in fifth year. Penny, let me introduce you to my very best friends, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Neville Longbottom, it's also his birthday today, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and Tracey Davis."

The older girl smiled and said, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Happy birthday by the way Neville."

The others exchanged greetings and welcomed the older girl. Soon, she was added to the group and very quickly liked the children for their fun and sense of humor. They too liked her as she was laid back and they enjoyed each other's company.

A while later, the Bell, Chang and Patil families arrived and greeted Amelia. Harry once again went to meet them and they were surprised at his great manners. He made the girls feel welcome and they instantly liked him. Sure they knew who Harry was but they liked his personality and friendliness. He kissed their hands after greeting them and said, "Harry Potter at your service ladies."

They all giggled and introduced themselves. The Patil twins were Parvati and Padma. Parvati was very lively and had a sense of humor as well, but Padma was a little shy, but once you got her talking, she opened up. They were pretty girls from India and Harry liked their exotic features. The other Asian was Cho Chang, who was due to start her second year. She had long black hair, but unlike the twins, it was straight. Her Chinese features were lovely with the smile on her face. The last person was Katie Bell. She too was due to start second year and was in Gryffindor house. She had long brown hair and just a few freckles on her face, but she had a great look. Cho Chang was in Ravenclaw house. Once again, Harry took upon himself to introduce the girls to the group and once introductions were made, the group liked each other's company and soon they were laughing and talking. The girls who were at Hogwarts shared some stories with the pre-Hogwarts students and there was a round of laughter.

Harry had to get up to meet some professors. He met professor McGonagall, who was head of Gryffindor and taught Transfiguration. She was a stern woman, but warmed up to Harry outside of school. She looked at him and said, "I am so glad to see you looking well Harry and happy birthday by the way. You have your mother's eyes and your father's features. I am looking forward to having you and your friends at Hogwarts."

A small person appeared and squeaked when he spoke. "Hello Harry, my name is professor Flitwick, and I teach Charms, and am head of Ravenclaw house. I too look forward to having you in my classes and at school, and happy birthday by the way." Harry looked at him with eyes wide open and he continued, "Ah, I am half goblin Mr Potter, it's quite alright to be surprised."

Harry enjoyed talking with the professors and they too told him some funny stories about his parents and their friends while they were at school. The Patil, Chang, Clearwater and Bell families offered their alliances to the Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, Abbot and Davis families, and wanted to offer theirs with the Potter family, but knew that they had to wait until Harry goes to Gringotts and claims his inheritance. They would also warmly welcome him to the Wizengamot and were delighted that they will have a powerful ally.

Soon enough, the party was over and it was time to go shopping for the school supplies. However, the first stop is Gringotts. The group that went were Amelia, Harry, Susan, Hannah, Neville, Daphne, Astoria and Tracey. They flooed to Diagon Alley and made their way to Gringotts. The children were excited and saw lots of parents and their kids doing their shopping, but the bank would be the first place to go.

As they entered, Harry and his friends were amazed at the size of the hall. They had come across silver doors with the following words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry was puzzled by these words and Amelia explained to him that the bank does not take kindly to thieves or thefts from other people's vaults. The marble hall was amazing and had long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with so many goblins sitting at them. As Harry was looking up and around the marble hall, they walked up to a counter and Amelia spoke, "Excuse me sir, we are here for Harry Potter's inheritance and would like to see director Ragnok."

At the mention of Harry Potter, the goblin looked down and was surprised at the number of people with the boy in question. "Very well Madam Bones, please wait while I call for the director." He yelled out something in Gobbledegook and then another goblin came.

The goblin's name was Starclaw and said, "Greetings Madam Bones and young Lord Potter, I will take you to see the director now. He was expecting you sometime anyway. I am the account manager for the Potter and Peverell families."

After talking a little walk, they arrived at the office of the director. The goblin knocked and a voice said, "Enter."

"Madam Bones, Lord Potter and his friends are here to see you director," said the goblin bowing his head.

"Ah, welcome," said Ragnok after he turned. "You may leave for now Starclaw." After the goblin bowed again and left, Ragnok said, "Lord Potter, you look much better and healthier than before I saw you."

Harry smiled and said, "Thank-you sir."

Ragnok chuckled and replied, "You're more than welcome milord. I take it you wish to claim your inheritance?"

"Yes sir," replied Harry.

"As a matter of fact, I see that some of your friends need to do an inheritance test. According to our records, the vaults of the Founders of Hogwarts are still active and have lighted up now that your friends are here," said Ragnok. "But first we need to take care of you and the magical blocks that are on you."

After the blood test, Harry's name and profile came out. There was a silence after they saw the details.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Date of Birth: 31****st**** July 1980**

**Parents: James Charles Potter (father – deceased) and Lily Marie Potter (mother – deceased)**

**Godparents: Sirius Orion Black (godfather) and Amelia Susan Bones (godmother)**

**Magical guardian: Amelia Susan Bones**

**Titles: Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell and Ravenclaw.**

**Blood Status: Pureblood**

**Magical abilities: Parselmouth (passed on by Tom Marvolo Riddle), animagus (wolf, snake, lion, badger, raven) blocked. Potions – mastery (blocked). Occlumency and Legilimency – master (blocked). Wandless magic – master (blocked). Charms and Transfiguration – master (blocked).**

**Wizengamot votes and seats – Potter, Peverell and Ravenclaw (from Lily Potter). **

**Vaults: Potter family, Harry Potter, Peverell, Ravenclaw. **

The others were shocked at the details and Amelia asked, "Director, who put all these blocks?"

Ragnok replied, "It seems that someone called Albus Dumbledore made himself Harry Potter's guardian and put these blocks on his magical cores and abilities."

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" yelled Amelia. "How dare he do this! I will have his bloody head!"

Everyone was shocked at her outburst and Harry tried to calm her down. "It's alright auntie he can't hurt me anymore."

She smiled at his eyes and hugged him. Ragnok continued, "Now we need young Lord Potter to take his inheritance so that his magical abilities and cores can be unblocked. Once he takes the Potter, Peverell and Ravenclaw head of house rings, he will be able to perform at his very best, which will be far more powerful than the headmaster and one Tom Marvolo Riddle. You may be surprised, but young Lord Potter is a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw from his mother's side. Lily Potter was in fact a pureblood witch descended from Ravenclaw."

This news shocked Harry but he quickly said, "I would like to do this director." The others were stunned at the revelation as well but were happy for their friend and ally.

The goblin chuckled and replied, "Very well." After an incantation, three boxes appeared with the three family crests. "Now you need to put on the rings and claim your headship of the three Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses."

Harry put on the Potter ring and felt a magical power inside him, accepting him as Lord Potter. He did the same with the Peverell ring, and a greater power was inside him. He was having trouble standing but was brave enough to stand through all of this. The ring accepted Harry as Lord Peverell. However, when he put on the Ravenclaw ring, the power was so great that he fainted. He felt as if a great load was taken away from him and the magical blocks were all cancelled. The ring accepted him as Lord Ravenclaw and heir to Rowena Ravenclaw.

After he woke, he said, "Where am I?"

"Welcome back Lord Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw," said the goblin.

"Please, just Harry will be fine sir."

"Then call me Ragnok," said the goblin chuckling. "How do you feel Harry?"

"I feel like I got hit by a fast train."

"You gave us quite a scare Harry dear," said Amelia. "But now that you are here, we need to speak with you and Susan."

"What is it auntie?" he asked.

"Err, this is private, unless you want your friends to hear this," said Amelia.

Turning to Susan, he asked, "Do you mind if our friends listen?"

She shook her head and said, "They are our best friends too."

"Very well. Please go ahead director," said Amelia. "I know what this is about."

"Ok Madam Bones," said Ragnok. "Once Harry became Lord Potter, a marriage contract was activated. Albus Dumbledore's attempted contract with the Weasley family was void, but a new one now exists and Harry has to marry the witch in question after graduating from school." Susan Bones was so crestfallen at the news that she almost started to cry. Ragnok looked at her and said, "Do not worry young lady, Harry will not be taken away. As I mentioned, James and Lily Potter, together with Amelia Bones signed a marriage contract for her niece Susan to be betrothed and married to Harry. Susan will still bear the surname Bones, but will be Lady Susan Bones-Potter."

Susan whooped and squealed for joy at hearing this news and cried with joy. She hugged her aunt and then Harry and said, "Thank-you so much auntie! I am so happy now that I will be Harry's wife!"

"So I take it you accept this Sue?" asked her auntie.

"Of-course I accept!" she exclaimed with joy. It was arranged for Susan to have a betrothal ring from the Potter family vault. She was so excited and emotional when she found out that this was Lily's engagement ring and she cared for it with pride.

Harry was shocked yet very glad at this and hugged Susan and Amelia. He accepted Susan as his future Lady Potter. He too had a tear of joy. Hannah was heartbroken at this news but vowed to protect her two best friends. Harry saw Hannah's disappointment and said, "Don't worry Hannah, we still love you as our best friend." Turning to Ragnok, he said, "Err, is there a marriage contract with the Peverell family?"

The goblin replied, "No Harry, but the rules state that you will need to take another wife to continue the Peverell line, but you are free to choose the witch. You need to do this also by your eighteenth birthday."

Hannah was elated at the news and Harry and Susan gave her a look that said, 'we'll talk later.' Hannah said, "Let me get this right, Harry is an heir to one of the Founders? Does Ravenclaw have a marriage contract?"

"Yes Miss Abbot, but Ravenclaw does not have a marriage contract or rule that says Harry needs a wife to continue the Ravenclaw line," replied Ragnok. "Now it seems that there are three others here who are heirs to the other founders and we need this sorted out. It is important as between you four you have the power over the board of governors and Hogwarts, and you control the wards and school. I take it also that Madam Bones wishes to file charges against the esteemed headmaster?"

"I do director, but not right now. I need a word with him first and then will decide what to do. If he doesn't comply and still interferes with Harry or his friends, I will press charges and it is likely that Harry and his friends will leave the school. If Dumbledore took money from the Potter vaults, he will pay terribly!"

Everyone was happy with the decision and Amelia made the note to speak with Albus. Neville did his test and found out that he is the direct heir of Godric Gryffindor. He fainted when he put on the ring but came to after a moment. He was excited at the result. Daphne squealed when she found out that she is the heiress of Slytherin and felt a power surge when she put on the ring. Lastly Susan also squealed when she found out that she is the heiress to Helga Hufflepuff. She too felt great power inside her when she put on the ring. When they went inside the Founders' vaults, they were welcomed and after some tests, the Founders had very worthy heirs and heiresses. Harry quickly arranged for Hannah, Astoria and Tracey to receive protection rings under House Peverell. The rings of the founders also provided protection from curses and love or lust potions. Likewise the Potter and Peverell rings provided protection.

After a long stay at Gringotts and collecting books, the friends went to get their school robes, owls, wands, books, potions ingredients and trunks. Ragnok also gave the group their own Gringotts debit card linked to their vaults so that they don't have to carry lots of gold. Amelia gave Harry his new vault key and reminded him to hold onto it. The others also had the keys of the Founders' vaults.

The first visit was Ollivanders Wand Shop. Once inside, Harry and his friends felt that they were in a place like the cupboard he used to sleep in at Privet Drive. It was such a small place that a maximum of three to four people can be in it at once, so Amelia waited outside for them. Harry called out, "Hello, is anyone there?"

He heard movement and an elderly man with a greyish beard came sliding in a sort of cart. "I was wandering when you will be here Mr Potter." The group was astounded that he knew Harry by name. Hell, even he was surprised. "Yes, it was as if yesterday your parents were here getting their first wands. By the way, my name is Ollivander, and I own this shop."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Ollivander," said Harry politely.

"It seems that your parents were here just yesterday buying their wands. Right, now let's see which wand is suitable for you Mr Potter." After taking the first two wands and waving them, he caused a wreckage in the place, but Ollivander quickly repaired it, and no one was hurt. The third wand was something different, and showed a flash of blue light. "Ah, I wonder," said Ollivander.

"I'm sorry, but what do you wonder sir?" asked Harry.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter. This is the brother of the wand that gave you this scar. He was great, but very dark, and did awesome things, but terrible. Legend says that you stopped him that night on 31st October 1981. Anyway, that's enough history, but this is the wand that chose you Mr Potter."

Harry paid the man for the wand, his friends all got their wands and they left in astonishment. He thought the guy was a nice guy, but a bit crazy, going on about some dark wizard. He would have to ask his godmother about it. They went to Madam Malkin's Robes and the lady greeted him. "Hello Madam Bones, Mr Potter and friends. Going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Harry.

"Very well, I will get your robes for you. Hogwarts and dress robes for other occasions, but let me take your measurements first Mr Potter." She took him into a dressing room and took his measurements, and he waited for a bit until his robes were ready.

Shortly after, a pale blonde boy was standing next to Harry waiting for his robes as well. "Going to Hogwarts as well?" he asked in a dry tone.

"Yes," was the simple reply.

"Which house do you think you will be in?"

"House? What are you on about?" asked Harry deciding to play dumb.

"You don't know?" said the puzzled boy. "There are four houses at Hogwarts and they are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I'm sure to get into Slytherin," he said with a proud look.

"How can you be so sure? Can you ask where you want to go?"

The blonde boy looked at him as if he was from another planet. "I don't know about that asking part, but my family has been in Slytherin for centuries, and father says that is the best house."

"Well I'm not sure," said Harry.

"Well I would hate to be in a house like Hufflepuff. I would leave the school. Father says they are the worst sort of people to mix with along with those mudbloods."

"Excuse me, but I notice you say that your father says this and that, but what about your own opinion?" asked an irritated Harry.

Before the blonde boy replied, Madam Malkin said, "Your robes are ready Mr Malfoy, you can go." Turning to Harry, she said, "I see you met young Mr Malfoy."

"That was him, the one who always mentions his father?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but not to worry, your robes are ready for you," said the lady.

"Thank you ma'am, how much do I owe you?"

"That will be 28 galleons Mr Potter." He presented his card and waited for his friends so that they all finished and went together. They all bought a mix of robes and muggle clothing. Harry also had the Potter, Peverell and Ravenclaw crests on his robes, while his friends Neville, Daphne and his betrothed Susan had the crests of the Founders of whom they were heirs.

"Let's go to the Owl Emporium," said Daphne.

They made their way over there and saw a mix of owls with different colours. Harry was attracted to one white snowy owl, and he could see that the owl fixed its eyes on him. He went to the owner and said, "Excuse me, I would like that white snowy owl there."

"Ah Mr Potter, I'm glad you came. Yes, this owl is a beauty, and it seems she already likes you."

"Is it a female?" asked Harry.

"Yes, now it's up to you to give her a name. I will also give you special treats and a special cage for the beautiful owl."

He patted the owl and it loved the attention. "Hello Hedwig." The owl looked up at him and hooted. "Yes, that's your name now girl, Hedwig." He paid another 9 galleons for the owl and the accessories and left.

The group loved the owl and reached out to pat it. The owl liked the attention it received, and immediately liked Harry and his friends. "I think the owl likes you three," said Amelia chuckling.

"She likes you too auntie," replied Harry. They all had a good laugh and went on walking.

They went to get Harry's trunk next. He saw a large variety and Amelia advised him to get one with shrinking and intruder charms. There were a few that matched her advice. He finally settled for a brownish-gold trunk that cost 20 galleons, that would fit everything in it.

The next shop was to get his potions supplies, which cost him another 5 galleons.

The last stop to visit would be Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop where he could buy his textbooks for school. It was a massive store with lots of students and new students buying their books. Harry got his book supplies and paid 20 galleons. While they were about to leave Diagon Alley, Harry saw a strange looking shop that had the sign 'Quality Quidditch Supplies.' He saw a group of young boys admiring the latest broom. He heard one say, "Wow, this is the latest broomstick, the Nimbus 2000!"

The remainder of the holidays was spent with the children playing together and Harry showing them his animagus forms. He had read on how to do it, and how to control his forms and change back. The girls had their favourites and Neville was laughing his head off when Harry was in his wolf form chasing a screaming and laughing Astoria, whose favourite was the wolf. Daphne's favourite was the snake form and she loved when the snake Harry wrapped himself around her. Susan and Hannah loved the badger form and cuddled it, while Tracey loved the raven form of Harry.

Once it was known among the other families that were invited to Harry's birthday, the Patil, Chang, Clearwater and Bell families offered their allegiance to Potter and Peverell, which Harry gladly accepted. Penny Clearwater, Katie Bell, Cho Chang and the Patil twins often visited Harry and his friends and they all exchanged visits and had a great time. They went out to muggle London much to the delight of the girls who were interested in the clothing stores. After every shopping trip, there were tired legs and the group relaxed and looked forward to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Well this was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed some background history, Gringotts and Diagon Alley. Some reviewers mentioned to me about lemon scenes. While I have no problem generally, lemons may be included as long as they are part of a story, and not too rude or vulgar. I may include a little here and there from third or fourth year, but I will not have chunks. The maximum will be a few sentences to a paragraph.**

**I need to remind you also that this is MY version of Harry Potter so if you see mistakes or things that don't seen right, I would have done this on purpose. Everyone has his or her own version which is perfectly fine.**

**Please continue to review. Next chapter, we're off to Hogwarts and the sorting.**


	4. Interlude and Wizengamot

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to prue-best for being review number 50! Thanks a lot dear readers for your reviews, and keep them coming. I already have 205 followers after three chapters!**

**CHAPTER 4 – INTERLUDE AND WIZENGAMOT**

During the month of August, a few incidents happened before Harry and his friends boarded the Hogwarts Express bound for school for the first time (for the first year students). Harry and Susan had Hannah over at their place (yes, Harry considers Amelia's place his home) for the whole month and they enjoyed each other's company. They were like an inseparable trio and were the very best of friends and were playing with each other in the sense of just normal kids playing (so get your minds out of the gutter for now:) ). Amelia smiled when she saw them hugging often and just playfully kissing each other's cheeks when they got excited.

During one of these days they were speaking about pureblood laws, and families, and Susan decided to speak, "So Hannah, you know how Harry has to have another wife for the Peverell line?"

"Yes?" replied the cute blonde girl while blushing.

"Since you are our very best friend, how would you like to become the future Lady Peverell?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Harry playfully. "Don't I get a say in this?" Hannah was blushing furiously by this time.

"Of-course you do Harry, but we know you love us both," replied Susan.

"Hmm, yes I really do love you both, but do we have to talk about this now?"

Susan knew that Harry still was not comfortable so she gently said, "Well Harry, Hannah is our very best friend and I don't mind sharing in the future. This will also warn the other boys at school that Hannah and I are not available and will keep them away from us, we hope."

Harry saw the intelligence and said, "Ok I agree, but how do we do this?"

"Easy, you just have to raise your wand and say, 'I, Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell hereby proclaim Hannah Abbot as my Lady Peverell and put her under protection of House Peverell.' Then the Peverell ring will appear on Hannah's finger. All this is of-course legal from what we read, that is if Hannah agrees to it. It isn't like marrying yet, but like Ragnok said, after we graduate from school, in like seven years," said Susan.

Hannah squealed and hugged them both, shouting, "YES! I ACCEPT!" She then kissed Harry and Susan on the cheek and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Well, well, we do have an energetic girl here," said Susan laughing.

"As if you were not like that when you found out that you are going to be Lady Potter," retorted Hannah, sticking her tongue out.

"Don't we have to get permission from Hannah's parents first?" asked Harry. "As much as I really like the idea, we need to do the right thing and ask Hannah's parents."

"You're right Harry, but they will agree. They will be happy that you asked them though," said Hannah.

So the trio floo-called Hannah's parents and spoke to them about the arrangement. Harry mentioned that he is still too young to even think about marrying Susan, let alone Hannah as well, but will protect them both with his life and keep the boys away from them, especially from Hannah. There was no doubt that Hannah's parents loved Harry and Susan, so they agreed to the three-way marriage, only to be done after the seven years of school. So Harry received the blessing from Hannah's parents and uttered the phrase that Susan mentioned to him previously, and the Peverell engagement ring appeared on Hannah's finger, which provided all the necessary protection from light hexes to prank alerts to dark curses to just about any harm. Susan also had the Potter engagement ring which protected her from any harm. When Amelia arrived from work, they told her what happened and she was proud for the trio and hugged them all.

Another incident that happened related to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. The Black family was a very powerful, very old and one of the oldest and wealthiest families in Britain. The family was predominantly a dark one and supported the pureblood supremacy propaganda and 'cleansing the wizarding world' campaigns. Most of the Black family supported the Death Eater (Voldemort supporters) movement, except for a few. Lord Orion Black was considered dark, but never supported any Dark Lords or Death Eaters. Regulus Black was once a Death Eater but regretted his decision. Before destroying something that belonged to Voldemort, he was killed. The other thing that made the Black family fearful was that they were all sorted into Slytherin House, with the exception of Sirius Orion Black, who went to Gryffindor, befriended James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, was classed as a traitor, and the four friends were called Marauders and were the biggest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen.

Sirius Black took over as Lord Black after Orion Black died. The family also had three sisters – Narcissa (now Malfoy, though she never had the Dark Mark of Voldemort and was not a Death Eater), Bellatrix (now LeStrange, who is in Azkaban for torturing many innocent people, among them the Longbottoms) and Andromeda (now Tonks, who married a muggle and was disowned from the Black family). Sirius set out to re-instate Narcissa and Andromeda back into the Black family but never had the chance. It was said that he was the secret keeper of the Potters and betrayed them to Voldemort, though he never had the Dark Mark and never supported any dark lords or dark movements. He was not into the dark arts as deeply as other Black members. It was also known that he confronted Peter Pettigrew for betraying the Potters and killed him along with a number of muggles in a street. However, when Harry read through all of this, something was not right because Sirius was hauled off straight to Azkaban prison.

When Harry was reading about this after dinner one day, he approached Amelia and said, "Auntie, something is not right with what I read regarding Sirius Black."

Amelia was stunned and said, "What makes you say that dear?"

"First of all, I remember him being my godfather. If my parents trusted him and they were best friends, then surely Sirius would not have betrayed them. The question is, did he ever have a trial, and who was my parents' secret keeper? We can't rely on people's word all the time."

Amelia was stunned again and said, "I don't recall that he had a trial."

"So no one confirmed that he was or was not a Death Eater?"

"I don't understand where you are going with this Harry?"

"Auntie, Sirius is my godfather and may be an innocent man. If you read the books about what he did at school and after that, you will see that there's something wrong. Why don't you get a trial for him? After all he is the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, and due to his status, he should have received a trial under the truth serum," said Harry.

She scanned the information that Harry was reading from and said, "You are correct Harry. I will send some of my Aurors to Azkaban and get him a trial." She was surprised as to how Harry figured that one out and how mature he had become over the years that he was at her home. She was not going to waste any time and said, "I'll be right back Harry, I need to get Sirius out of Azkaban and have him on trial tomorrow. He will be in a holding cell at the Ministry for now."

A while later, Amelia called some Aurors and explained to them the story about Sirius. One of them tried to argue with her and he was fired on the spot, his name was John Dawlish (this is important to take note of). The others were afraid to argue with her and a tall, dark skinned Auror took two others with him and went to Azkaban.

Once they arrived, they called the Dementors away and spotted the cell of Sirius Black. Sirius was still sane, as he was often in his dog (animagus) form, and not taking notice of the Dementors. He enjoyed being in his dog form as this was the only way to stay in his right mind.

The big Auror looked at him and said, "Black! You're coming with us. You will be put in a holding cell at the Ministry and await trial tomorrow under Veratiserm."

"Ah, Kingsley, I'm glad someone came for me. I will gladly answer all questions no matter how much truth serum I take!" he replied.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was shocked at how such a man can be sane while spending ten years in Azkaban, full of Dementors. "Well come on, you will get your wish Black!" With that, they left the island and Sirius was counting his days, no, hours until he is free.

The next day was going to rock the wizarding world. Amelia took Harry, Susan and Hannah to the Ministry where they awaited the trial of Sirius Orion Black. The Ministry was in an uproar when news got out that Black escaped Azkaban the previous night, but little did anyone know that Sirius never received a trial for his so-called crimes.

However, the first thing was the issue of one Albus Dumbledore, who is the Supreme Mugwap and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, who was trying to get Harry Potter back under his control. The aged wizard banged the table when all the members were seated, and was surprised to see some new faces. He started the announcement, "The Wizengamot meeting has now commenced. Anyone wishing to start may do so."

Amelia got up and said, "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, firstly we are here to recognise some Houses and arrange proxies."

"Very well Madam Bones, can the new guests please identify yourselves?" asked the old man.

The hall was stunned when Harry Potter stood up and said, "Lords and Ladies, I am Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw. I have recently discovered my heritage with the help of some formidable allies and it is confirmed at Gringotts, and should be confirmed at the Ministry." He even uttered a magical oath confirming who he is and this stunned everyone.

"Lord Potter, where is your scar if I may ask?" said Dumbledore.

"It has been taken care of, Chief Warlock," he replied. "I am here now to claim my seats. I know that I should nominate proxies for my seats until I reach majority in age."

"That is correct Lord Potter," said Dumbledore who was paler. "Who do you wish to nominate for your seats?"

"I wish to nominate Lady Augusta Longbottom for the Potter seat, Lord Greengrass for the Peverell seat, and Lord Abbot for the Ravenclaw seat."

"This is an outrage!" yelled a toad-like lady, wearing pink.

"Madam Umbridge, we appreciate if you can control yourself, as Lord Potter is indeed truthful and can nominate whoever he wishes," said Dumbledore calmly and she muttered something vulgar but sat back in her seat.

"What about the other members here?" asked the Chief Warlock.

Neville stood up and proclaimed with a magical oath, "I, Neville Longbottom, swear on my life and magic that I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor, and am entitled to claim the seat of Gryffindor at majority." With that, the hall was stunned as the oath accepted Neville. "I do wish to nominate Lady Amelia Susan Bones as proxy to the Gryffindor seat until I am of age."

Susan then came up, repeated the oath that she is the heiress of Helga Hufflepuff and said, "I wish to nominate Lady Augusta Longbottom as proxy to the Hufflepuff seat until I am of age." By this time, the hall was in an uproar and surprised that there were three heirs to the Founders of Hogwarts. Little did they know that there is a fourth heir or heiress and when that happened, some members even fainted from the excitement of it all.

Daphne Greengrass got up and repeated the oath that she is the heiress to Salazar Slytherin. This had everyone's attention, as she is a female. Nevertheless, the oath accepted Daphne and she said, "I wish to nominate Lord Davis as proxy to the Slytherin seat until I am of age." The pre-teen students did not wish to nominate their immediate family members as proxies for their seats in order to not attract attention with conflict of interest, as they have been taught.

The uproar continued for a while and it took a great deal of effort for Dumbledore to end it. He said, "I will remind you all that while these students have yet to attend Hogwarts, they have made a magical oath which accepted their claims, so nothing can be done about this." The other surprising thing is that the robes of the four students had the crests of the Founders on the respective people. Harry had the Potter, Peverell and Ravenclaw crest on his robe. "Is there anything else?" asked Dumbledore.

Amelia had received a confirmation letter from Gringotts that no money was taken from the Potter family vault or from Harry's vault. However, there was still an issue, so she rose and said, "There is Chief Warlock. It has come to my attention that you have placed Lord Potter with his mother's muggle sister even though I saw the will that he was not to ever go there, and that Lord and Lady Potter had asked me to be his guardian and look after him if something happened to them."

The room was in another uproar and everyone was yelling, "How can you leave him with filthy muggles!" Everyone was wandering what happened to Harry Potter all those years ago when his parents were killed.

Dumbledore banged the table and when the room was quiet. Amelia continued, "I took Lord Potter from his so-called relatives' home and had him checked at St Mungo's. It was discovered that he was physically and emotionally abused, malnourished and locked in a cupboard under the stairs for almost six years!"

The room went in a huge uproar again. Even the pureblood supremacy supporters from dark families reviled Dumbledore for leaving a child like this, and they didn't believe how Harry Potter could end up in such a disgusting house. Even Minister Cornelius Fudge took some pity on what he heard.

After another calm, Amelia continued, "Now Chief Warlock, I know you have been trying to get Lord Potter under your control by even setting up a marriage contract with one Ginevra Molly Weasley! Can you please explain why you decided to do this?"

After another uproar and disgust at Dumbledore, the old man called for silence and replied, "Madam Bones, I only had Lord Potter's best interest at heart. The Weasleys are a family of light and I wanted to guide young Harry in that way. The other thing is that I wanted Harry to have a good ally in the Weasley family, so it was for Harry's greater good." There was a gasp among the crowd but no one said anything.

"But you are not, or never were his magical guardian Chief Warlock, so you had no right to do this to start with, however good your intentions were."

"I apologise for that Madam Bones, but what could I have done?"

"You could have asked who was Lord Potter's guardian and simply sent him to his rightful place, but no, you decided to play guardian and took him away from his heritage. Anyway that contract is void and there is nothing that you can do to take Lord Potter from my care. I would like you to swear a magical oath that you will never again interfere with Lord Potter or his friends, otherwise these students will not go to Hogwarts and I will see to that!"

"Is that really necessary Madam Bones? Don't you trust me that I will not interfere anymore with Lord Potter's life?" asked Dumbledore in his grandfatherly voice.

"I wish it were easy Chief Warlock, but in light of these developments if you will not do this simple thing, then Lord Potter will not go to Hogwarts, and his friends will certainly follow, and it will be your great loss, so please for everyone's sake, please stop this 'greater good' business of yours, and Lord Potter will be willing to drop possible charges against you," said Amelia.

The members all wanted, with one voice, that Dumbledore proclaim his magical oath. He sighed and said, "Very well, I have no choice but to proclaim my oath." Holding up his wand, he said, "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock and Headmaster at Hogwarts, swear on my life and magic that I will not interfere with Lord Potter or his friends, and their lives. . ." The flash of magic accepted his oath.

"Thank-you for that Chief Warlock, now Lord Potter can comfortably go to Hogwarts and perform at his best, choose his friends and have no one interfering with him. But there is one final thing that is required before anyone else has something to say," declared Amelia.

"Very well Madam Bones, please state your cause," said Dumbledore.

"There is some very disturbing information that I have come across in relation to people, especially Heads of Ancient and Noble Houses, being sent to Azkaban without any trial. I would like to rectify this situation now and have the prisoner sent here."

"Very well Madam Bones, you may bring the prisoner." Dumbledore did not like this as he knew who the prisoner is. He was the one who could get Sirius a trial but chose to swipe it under the carpet and allow an innocent soul to be tormented for ten years for crimes that he did not commit.

"Aurors, bring in the prisoner," stated Amelia. As Sirius came in, the room was in another uproar and after a loud call for silence, she said, "Lords and Ladies, how many of you were at the trial of Lord Sirius Orion Black on the night that the Potters were killed?" Everyone murmured and shook their heads, confirming that they had not heard of a trial. "That is correct, because it has come to my attention that Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, never received a trial for the crimes he was accused of. A normal government would have given Lord Black a fair trial to state his appeal, but the real crime here is that he was never given a change under the truth serum to state his innocence."

"This is preposterous!" yelled Minister Fudge. "Everyone knows he is a supporter of YOU-KNOW-WHO and betrayed the Potters, killing Pettigrew and a number of muggles! How did you get Black here anyway?"

"Is that so Minister? Why don't we ask him under the truth serum then? You are the one who stated after all that everyone should be given a trial," said Amelia. "By the way, I called Aurors to take Lord Black out of Azkaban so that he should be given a trial."

Fudge was red in the face and said, "Very well, give Black a trial, but if he is found guilty, your job is no longer, Amelia."

Amelia smiled and said, "Aurors, administer the truth serum."

After the serum was applied, Sirius grinned, causing gasps within the Wizengamot. Amelia started the question, "State your name."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"When were you born?"

"3rd October 1959" (I made up that date, so please bear with this)

"Do you work for YOU-KNOW-WHO?"

"I do not know anyone by that name, but I never have worked, or never will work for that Dark Tosser called Voldemort!" Everyone gasped at the name and he said, "Come on, it's just a made up name! It's not like he will come and kill someone for mentioning the bloody name!"

"Thank-you for the bravery Lord Black, so you were never a Death Eater?"

"No, never!"

"Why did you betray the Potters?"

"I never did! James was like my brother, and I loved Lily like a friend!"

"Were you not the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No, but I was going to be, however, it was too obvious so Dumbledore requested James and Lily to change the secret keeper."

"Who was the secret keeper then?"

"That bloody rat Peter Pettigrew!"

Everyone gasped again but the questioning continued, "Did you kill Pettigrew?"

"No, but I confronted him and he was bloody pissing himself."

Some people were snickering at that statement. "What happened to Pettigrew?"

"He blew up the muggles and changed himself into his rat animagus and escaped."

Everyone was stunned at the new revelation and they all called for a pardon, with the exception of some of the dark families. They knew that he could not fight off the truth serum and that he was telling the truth. The court evaluated these statements from Sirius and after a moment of silence, Minister Fudge got up and said, "Lord Sirius Orion Black, after hearing these new revelations the Court hereby pardons you of the crimes you are accused of and will compensate 100,000 galleons for ever year spent in Azkaban. You also have my personal pardon and apologies for not giving a fair trial to the Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. You may receive a wand and your seat as Lord Black, and we wish you the best."

After the proceedings, Harry ran up to Sirius and hugged him. The man cried and said, "Is that really you pup?"

"Yes Padfoot, it's me." Sirius smiled at the nickname.

"You look so different Harry, how have you been?" Harry told him the story from when he was taken to the Dursleys to when Amelia found him and took him to her home. He was stunned at hearing that Amelia is his godmother and that he has two fiancés. Sirius barked out in laugher and said, "James would be proud of you pup. Amelia is a wonderful lady and I thank her for taking you and teaching you what you need to know." Looking around him, he saw a man with long blonde hair and said, "Hey pup, I know that dickhead there, Lucius Malfoy, he was at school when I was there. I really don't know what cousin Cissy saw in that ponce!"

Harry laughed and said, "Well, let's get you cleaned up and meet my fiancés and friends." He introduced Sirius to Susan, Hannah, Neville and Daphne who were there and they greeted him warmly. He told Sirius about the alliances and the Greengrass, Davis and Abbot parents greeted him and welcomed him among them. Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother also welcomed him as did Amelia.

The Daily Prophet had a field day after the trial, announcing that Sirius Black had never received a trial and that as the heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, should have received his trial. The Prophet went on to further shame the unlawful sentencing without a trial and called on the Minister to give every criminal a fair trial. The next article included the matter of children, who have not yet stepped their foot into Hogwarts, have rightfully claimed that they are the Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts. This was the talk of the whole of Britain for the next week.

After the trial and when Sirius was invited to Amelia's place, she fried him. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Sirius cowered before her and croaked out, "Err, hey Amy, long time no see, and thank-you for the trial." He finished with his weak smile.

"Can it Black! I haven't finished with you! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING GOING AFTER PETTIGREW? LILY WOULD HAVE FRIED YOU FOR THAT!"

"S-sorry Amy, it's just that I was so depressed that my best friends were killed, then I lost Moony, so I got really depressed and had no hope at all. I'm sorry I wasn't there for Harry." He was still terrified at an angry Head of DMLE.

"Well Mr Black, Harry needed a father figure around him and you just had to go after Pettigrew," she scolded, still fuming.

"I'm so sorry Amy, and I really apologise to Harry for not being there for him, but from now on I will be there for my godson. Wait a second, you are his godmother!"

"That's correct Sirius, and you better be there for him as you promised. Well I forgive you for making that blasted mistake and not thinking with your brain, but then again we all make mistakes. By the way, it's really good to see you looking well," she replied with a smile.

They hugged and had a tearful reunion and Sirius said, "I missed you so much Amy, maybe we can catch up on good old times?"

"I look forward to it Sirius. By the way, when you have recovered, you can have your Auror job back if you want. Merlin knows we need more Aurors, but it's entirely up to you."

"I'll think about it Amy, but now I need to take time off to adjust to my new surroundings."

They hugged again and she said, "Well, go clean up and make yourself at home. Maybe we can catch up on some very, very good old times," finishing with a saucy grin.

"Oh you naughty woman Amy," said Sirius with a playful grin of his own. Sure they would catch up later and remember the times they had at Hogwarts and shortly after.

Sirius went to Gringotts and claimed the Headship, receiving the family ring, making him Lord Black. The first thing he did was re-instate Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks into the Black family. He then disowned Bellatrix from the Black family and had her dowry paid back from her husband's vault into the Black family vault. He knew that Narcissa did not like her situation married to Lucius, but he would have a word with her later and find out exactly where her loyalties lie. He was glad to find out that though he had to marry and have a Lady Black, there was no contract with anyone person and he was still able to produce a heir. He caught up with Andromeda and her family, and had gotten to love them. When he told her that he re-instated her back, she cried with joy, along with her daughter. Nymphadora hated being called by her first name, but loved Sirius and was also grateful for being reinstated. Andromeda was his favourite cousin, and Nymphadora, or Tonks as she likes to be called (she hates being called by her first name or else she will hex whoever does that), was cheerful and had bubblegum pink hair. She was due to start her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. After hearing about Harry Potter, she was glad that she will have the chance to see him again at school. It was about eleven years ago when she held him when he was a baby and she loved the boy. She was also glad to hear that he is with people who love him and care for him, and was stunned at hearing that he has two fiancés.

Sirius caught up with another friend, Remus Lupin and they reunited. Remus never really believed that his friend would betray the Potters and had a bad hunch that it was Pettigrew, known as Wormtail. Remus was known as Moony and Sirius known as Padfoot. Remus also met Harry and was surprised to see him in good health and around people who loved him and cared for him. Sirius visited Harry at Bones Manor and stayed there because he did not want to live at the forsaken house at Grimmauld Place that had brought bad memories for him. He got reacquainted with Amelia Bones and they were seen together enjoying each other's company and went on dates with each other and even made love to each other, but very often shagging each other like rabbits. Harry and Susan were delighted to see Sirius and Amelia together. Sirius also spent a lot of time with Harry and his fiancés and told them all the funny stories and pranks that he and his friends would pull off at school, but it got a bit bitter when Pettigrew's name was mentioned. He also told them about Severus Snape, who was once friends with Lily, and about the pranks they would pull on him. Harry laughed when he heard that Sirius and his friends were calling him Snivellus and telling him to have a shower to wash the slime off his hair. However, Sirius cautioned Harry and advised him to stay away from Snape where possible. Sirius liked Harry's friends and got to spend some time with them. All too soon, the summer break was over and the next day will be the start of a new and exciting adventure for Harry and his fiancés and friends.

**A/N: I know I mentioned that this chapter was going to be Hogwarts, but I could not help but include this interlude to free Sirius and announce Harry and friends as Heirs of the Founders. I promise next chapter we will be off to Hogwarts and the sorting.**

**You might wonder as to how these children know a lot of things. Well, I made them mature and the fact that they read and studied the history quite well makes them mature in understanding things like adults. Please don't flame this.**

**Just a little remark: Daphne and Tracey will be 'playmates' aka 'friends with benefits' with Harry, Susan and Hannah. They will not marry. I have a surprise for the rest of the group, so you will have to read, follow and review, because this is what keeps me writing. Again, this is MY version so anything that doesn't sound right was created on purpose. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**On a final note, I am SO, SO tempted to bring back Lily and James, or at least Lily. I have read one or two fics when Lily comes back. I would like some ideas as to how I could bring one or both of them back?**


	5. Hogwarts Express and Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, it looks like this fic will be a great hit!**

**CHAPTER 5 – HOGWARTS EXPRESS AND SORTING**

September 1st arrived quickly and the Bones Manor was in a state of excitement. Harry, Susan and Hannah were all packed from the previous night and ready to go onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Sirius was at the Bones Manor as well and wanted to see off his godson. The trio were wearing high quality muggle clothes. After a big breakfast and some chatting with Amelia, it was about 10:45am. Amelia said, "Right kids, it's time to go. We can apparate onto the muggle side of Kings' Cross or directly onto platform 9 ¾, so which one do you three want?"

"Anything auntie, but we want to avoid crowds," said Susan. The others agreed with her.

"Ok, so we will apparate directly onto the platform, now one or two of you come by my side and the other by Sirius' side. Susan and Hannah took Amelia's side and Harry took his godfather's side and they disappeared from the house.

In a matter of two seconds, they found themselves at the magical platform 9 ¾ and the kids stared in wonder and awe at the sight of the train and the number of families with kids and owls or pets getting onto the train. The kids cried softy and Harry said, "Auntie, Padfoot, thank you so much for everything. We will miss you a lot."

Amelia had light tears and said, "Oh, come on Harry dear, you couldn't wait to see this day and you're so sad?"

"Because I won't see you or Padfoot until Christmas," he replied, still sad.

Sirius laughed and said, "Tell you what pup, you can talk to us by fire from your common room as often as you want, and even write to us, and we'll reply."

"You three can write or call us anytime dears, ok? We will be here to pick you up on 21st December. Until then, remember to stay out of trouble," said Amelia.

"Yes auntie," they all said in unison. Hannah also got to call her auntie.

They all got into a group hug and then saw their friends coming towards them. After a round of hugs and handshakes, the group of friends made their way onto the train. Harry and Neville made sure the girls went on safely and the two of them followed. They all found an empty compartment towards the back of the train and Harry and Neville leviated the trunks for the girls first, then theirs. They found Parvati and Padma, and invited the twins to their compartment, so it was made up of Harry, Susan, Hannah, Neville, Daphne, Tracey and the twins.

"Wow this is so cool!" exclaimed Parvati.

"Yeah, it's fantastic. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts," replied Padma.

"I think this will be a pretty busy and interesting first year for us friends," said Harry.

"I'm looking forward to it, Lord Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw," said Daphne smirking.

"Ugh! Please, no titles Lady Slytherin," replied Harry in a playful way. There was laughter and a bit of play fighting among the group of friends.

Harry was very impressed with the scenery and the others were just catching up on their summer until the door opened and a long, curly brown haired gorgeous girl with an already good size chest came in view. Her chest size was impressive, and close to Susan and Daphne's sizes. "Hey Par, I've been looking for you."

"Sorry Lav, Pad and I were invited to stay with some friends of ours. Let me introduce you to Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and finally Harry Potter."

The girl's eyes widened at the mention of Harry Potter and smiled. She heard about Lord Potter and his titles, as well as his friends. "So you four are the famous Heirs of the Founders?"

Harry nodded curtly and replied, "Yes we are, but who might you be young lady? It's not very polite to not introduce yourself?" His tone was calm and was not scolding her.

"Err, sorry Lord Potter, I'm Lavender Brown, and I came looking for my best friend."

Harry got up, took her hand and kissed it saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Brown, but please you can call me Harry. The titles make me look too old and are for formal greeting, but you did the right thing."

The girl was blushing furiously and said, "Ok, but please call me Lavender, or Lav."

"Why don't you come in and join us?" said Susan.

Lavender was struggling with words and shaking. She never thought to meet the Heirs that soon but composed herself and replied, "Err, I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense Lav, I hope we can become friends and it's the first step to invite you to our compartment," said Harry.

"Err ok, thanks for inviting me," said the girl who was still blushing. "Can I ask you a question Harry?" she said after taking a seat.

"Sure you can Lav."

"Um, well, you know, I sort of-err-expected to see your err-scar?"

"It's ok Lav, you don't have to be shy or worry that I'll get mad," he replied in a calm way. He then looked sternly at her and said, "But you have to swear a magical oath that you do not reveal anything that we tell you. Is that ok with you?"

"That's fine with me Harry."

After she swore the oath, the others told her the story from Harry's time at the Dursleys to when Amelia took him and had a curse breaker remove the scar. Lavender's eyes were wide and her jaws dropped but she knew that she is not allowed to share this with anyone. She then confided to them that she and Parvati were the queens of gossip but they would never do this to Harry or his friends. Slowly she talked with the heirs, and with Hannah and Tracey and they all became friends. Her family were from a Noble heritage, but were not Ancient. Harry had come across this family name and knew that they were a family of light and a pureblood family. However, her father married a muggleborn witch and Lavender was a half-blood, but no one cared about blood, much to her delight and surprise.

As the train made its way through the countryside and the group were chatting, the door opened again to reveal a pale blonde boy who had his hair styled back with two other boys who looked like apes or gorillas. "I heard Harry Potter is on this train!" he said puffing up his chest.

Harry looked at the others as if to calm them down. Looking at the boy, he said, "Who might you be young man? It's not polite to not mention your name and the names of your companions." He knew the boy but decided to play dumb.

The boy looked curiously at Harry, and was astonished that he spoke to him calmly and respected him. "These two are my friends, the shorter one is Crabbe, and the bigger one is Goyle. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, you're Lucius and Narcissa's son, aren't you?" Sirius had told him about Lucius and Narcissa and that Cissy is his cousin and a very warm and nice woman. She was never a Death Eater and did not support the ways of Voldemort or his followers.

"That's right. Hey lads, he knows my parents," said Draco proudly. "Now have any of you seen Harry Potter?"

Harry's hair was covering the place where his scar had been and said, "You are talking to him Mr Malfoy."

Draco looked as if he couldn't believe his luck, but then saw Daphne and Tracey. "Greengrass, Davis! What are you two doing with this riffraff, half-blood and blood traitors?! You should remember your place and act as superiors."

Daphne stood up and said, "If you haven't realised Malfoy, I am the true heiress of Slytherin. This ring proves that I am Lady Slytherin, and I know exactly where my place is."

Draco sneered and said, "Potter, you should leave this group of blood traitors and foreigners and come with us. I can help you make friends with the right sort." He held out his hands to Harry and the others were shocked at the display. Lavender was worried that she will lose a friend that she just made. However, the others were not worried as Harry had already arranged for their families to be allied with the Potter and Peverell family. Sirius had also allied himself with them and they had House Black once more as an ally.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Draco, what exactly do you mean by blood traitors, and what is your opinion?"

"Father says-"

Harry cut him off and said, "I didn't ask what your father says, I simply asked, what is your own opinion?"

Draco was arrogant and looked disdainfully at the group. "Well, I was taught that blood traitors were those who did not follow and walk in our way, even though they are purebloods."

"Exactly what way are you talking about? And please, don't mention your father. I want your own honest opinion."

"Why are you asking me this Potter?" Harry could see that Draco was uncomfortable with the questioning.

"That's Lord Potter. Now, what do you mean when you say our ways?"

"Well," he drawled, "The Dark Lord told us that if anyone won't follow him, they are traitors. He has this brilliant idea to rid the wizarding world from mudbloods and half-bloods and traitors, and says that purebloods rule the world and are supreme above the rest of the families."

Harry nodded and said, "So you are telling me that I should follow the ideas of a lunatic who murdered my parents?" At Draco's nod, he said, "What the bloody hell do you think I am, are you out of your mind?! I want you to think about this young man, if this so-called Dark Lord murdered your parents, would you follow him and his ways?"

Draco was fidgeting and uncomfortable with the question, and everyone could see that. "My offer stays to you, _Lord_ Potter," he said after composing himself.

"Draco, do you understand why I will not shake your hand and take your offer at this stage? This does not mean that we can never be friends, but I want you to understand why I will not do so now. These with me are allies with the Potter and Peverell families, and have long standing relationships. If you read through your family history, you will find that the Malfoy family were once allied with the Potter, Peverell and Black families. I want you to think long and hard about this. I want you to know that I have nothing personal against you, it is the way that you make out purebloods to be the very best and above the rest. Also, just a piece of information, I am a pureblood and contrary to popular belief, my mother directly descended from Ravenclaw, so she was in fact a pureblood." When Harry finished, Draco's eyes widened at the revelation. Obviously his father had not told him about the old alliances. He looked once more at the group and with a twist of his robes left the compartment. He really had a lot to think about and wanted to write to his mother and even ask his father if this is all true.

"What a bloody wanker! He can't even form his own ideas or have a mind of his own," said Tracey Davis.

Everyone laughed and Susan looked at Harry and said, "That was brave of you dear. You tried with him and we are glad that you were calm."

"Do you all know the Malfoy family?" asked Lavender, who was so quiet during the conversations.

"Yes Lav," said Daphne, "And they are a very dark family, as dark as you can get. Although I feel sorry for the boy's mother, as she is not dark, and never supported this nonsense."

"Then why did she marry such a ponce?" asked the surprised girl.

"It's a long story Lav. She had to marry Lucius from a contract and produce an heir for him. That's the way all the Ancient and Noble Houses do it, so that they don't die out," explained Harry.

"That's horrible. It seems that she was forced to do it," said Lavender.

Susan held the girl and said, "That is something that you don't have to worry Lav."

The girl saw the rings on Susan's finger and got a shock. "I recognise these rings. One of them is the Hufflepuff ring, so you're Lady Hufflepuff?"

"That's right Lav, but I'm still Susan and you friend if you want."

"Sorry, of-course I want. But what about the other one, are you engaged?"

"Well, as part of the oath you made, yes I am engaged to Harry. My auntie and his parents made a contract for us but this was out of love and the long relationship between our families."

"WOW!" exclaimed Lavender. "These shocks keep coming to me. I still can't believe you all want to be my friends."

This time Daphne took the girl's other hand and said, "We like you Lav, in the short time that we got to know you, but we want to be your friends. We know you're Parvati's best friend and we want to include you in our group."

Hannah added, "Yeah, and please remember that we're not better or higher than you. We want you to feel comfortable around us and we don't care that you are a half-blood, so don't listen to those bigots out there."

Lavender smiled at the comfort and encouragement she was receiving. "Thanks for including me in your group. I never had so many friends, especially good friends, except for Parvati." Lavender had gotten to like Neville and was amazed when she learned that he is the heir of Gryffindor. Neville also chatted with her and got to know her a bit, and liked her personality and sense of humour.

After a short while, they saw some prefects doing their rounds and were surprised when there was a knock on their compartment and saw the cute face of Penelope Clearwater. "Hi everyone, are you enjoying the ride?"

"Penny!" they all said, except for Lavender. "How was the prefect meeting?" asked Harry.

After a round of hugs, the prefect said, "Ugh, it was so tiring but at least I got to meet the other prefects. Looking at the new girl, she asked, "Who is this new young lady?" The older Ravenclaw prefect just had her meeting with the other prefects and Head Boy and Girl.

The girl in question got up and said, "I'm Lavender Brown, Parvati's best friend."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Brown," said the cute prefect with a smile. "We'll be arriving shortly ladies and gents, so best get into your robes. I hope to see at least one of you in my house."

After changing into their robes, they talked about the houses. Lavender said, "I would like to be with my friend Par, but any house with any of you will be good for me."

Harry said, "Well, I don't want anyone here to think that Slytherin are all evil and please don't single them out. We have two gorgeous young ladies who are likely to go into that house." The others nodded in agreement and Daphne and Tracey blushed at Harry's compliments. "Oh, by the way, we're all going to be in a boat, so I will take Susan, Hannah and Neville."

Daphne said, "That's cool, I'll take Tracey and anyone else who wants to come along."

Parvati chipped in, "I'll take Lav and Pad."

When the train arrived, the conductor had told the students to leave their trunks and that they will all be taken care of. Harry let Hedwig fly to Hogwarts about one or two hours into the trip.

Upon arrival at Hogsmeade Station, a voice boomed, "Firs' years come on out an' follow me!" The man behind the voice carried a huge lamp and was a giant. When the first year students came out, he said, "Welcome firs' years! My name's Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts, but you can all call me Hagrid, now follow all of yer," he said with his thick accent. When they got to the boats, he said, "Now we're gonna take these boats to Hogwarts, so no more than four per boat!"

Harry, Neville, Susan and Hannah all went in one boat. Parvati, Padma and Lavender went in another, and were met by a bushy brown haired girl who introduced herself as Hermione Granger, muggleborn. Daphne and Tracey went in the third boat and were joined by a dark skinned person who introduced himself as Blaise Zabini, followed by another who introduced himself as Theodore Nott. He saw Draco with his goons getting in another boat with a pug faced girl hanging off the blonde boy's arm, who appeared to be Draco's girlfriend.

As the boats made the way across the lake, Hagrid heard some screaming and turned to see a giant squid. "Don' worry fellas, this is the gian' squid. He's a friendly lad who will pick yer up if yer fall in the lake." There were sounds of 'oohs and 'aahs' from many of the students. Harry and his group were chatting animatedly while he held hands with Susan and Hannah.

He had told Neville about his three-way marriage to be held after graduation and the other boy was proud of him. He slapped him on the back and said, "You don't do things in half do you bro?"

They all laughed and smiled at their other friends as they were close to them. The boats arrived at the castle and the students were very impressed at the presentation and size of the school. Since it was dark, the whole castle was lit so that you could see it clearly. After the students got out of the boats Hagrid led them to the doors of the Great Hall where a tall, stern woman was waiting for them. "The firs' years professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank-you Hagrid, good job. I'll take it from there," said the woman. Turning to the students, she said, "Right, before you are all sorted, remember that there are four houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The houses are like your family for the next seven years and based on your behaviours in and out of the classroom, you will contribute toward the House Cup. Your triumphs and doing well will earn you points, and your mischief will lose points, and earn a detention based on the severity of the mischief. Now you all wait here in a line and I will call your names, the hat will decide which house to sort you in."

Everyone looked at the castle and the night sky. The bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, said, "It's not really like that, it's bewitched. I read that in _Hogwarts: A History."_ Some others who heard her shook their heads and realised that she is a bookworm. Harry noticed that and decided maybe he should include her among his friends, but she would have to be trusted first.

When the professor left, a red-head boy said aloud, "I'm going to kill Fred and George! They told me we have to wrestle a troll!"

Another boy, who Daphne recognised as Blaise Zabini from the same boat, shook his head and said, "What an idiot! As if they will make first year students wrestle a troll!"

After the hat finished its song, the other students sitting at the table clapped and were looking forward to the first years. The professor said, "Now when I call your names out, please come forward and I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. "Abbot, Hannah!"

Hannah walked up and after the hat was placed on her head, in ten seconds it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Puffs cheered for the first person called to be sorted there. "Bones, Susan!"

Susan went and had the hat placed on her head. "Ah, welcome Lady Hufflepuff."

"Hello hat," said Susan. "So now that you know I am an heir, will you put me in my house?"

"Yes, I see your strong loyalty not only to your friends, but to your intended. Yes, I know all about this. With Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass, you four will control the wards here and the castle. Good luck in HUFFLEPUFF!"

The cheer went out as the first two students were sorted in Hufflepuff. This has not happened at all in history, so there was a record in the making. The sorting went on where Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were the first to be sorted in Ravenclaw. Harry noticed that his friend Lavender Brown was the first to go to Gryffindor, while Millicent Bulstrode was the first to go into Slytherin. Michael Corner went to Ravenclaw and Vincent Crabbe was quickly sorted in Slytherin. Tracey Davis also went to the house of snakes and Harry cheered her along with his friends. Justin Finch-Fletchley was sorted in Hufflepuff while Seamus Finnegan went to Gryffindor. Anthony Goldstein went to Ravenclaw and Gregory Goyle to Slytherin. Harry remembered Crabbe and Goyle with Malfoy on the train.

Hermione Granger went to Gryffindor much to her relief, as Harry saw her body conduct. "Greengrass, Daphne!"

Harry's friend reached the front and when the hat was placed on her head, it said, "Ah, welcome Lady Slytherin."

"You know who I am?" asked a bewildered Daphne.

The hat chuckled and said, "Yes, Salazar told me all about you and your potential. You will make Slytherin house great once more and with your authority Slytherin will be back to Noble as it was before. Yes, Salazar mentioned that his once Noble House had fallen from grace and you are his worthy heiress, so good luck in SLYTHERIN!"

"Thank-you hat," she said. The cheer went up and Harry even clapped for his friend. Daphne took her seat next to Tracey far away from Malfoy and his buddies. Harry caught sight of her and she smiled at him, so he winked at her and gave her the thumb up. He saw Tracey smiling at him as well.

A pretty petite Asian girl with long straight black hair called Su Li was next and sorted in Ravenclaw, sitting next to Mandy and making friends with her quickly. "Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville made his way and once the hat was on his head, it said, "Ah, the third heir of the Founders. Welcome Lord Gryffindor!"

"Hello Mr hat, so will you sort me in Gryffindor?"

"Ah, yes I see plenty of courage and bravery, but lots of talent as well. You will do very well and good luck in GRYFFINDOR!"

The table cheered but the professors were concerned as to Susan, Daphne and Neville spending some time with the hat, but decided to brush it off for now. Dumbledore of course knew the situation very well but he didn't want it spread across the school, but only time will reveal that the Heirs of the Founders have come to Hogwarts. Ernie MacMillan went to Hufflepuff while Draco Malfoy was placed in Slytherin before the hat reached his head. Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, the girl with the pug face, went to Slytherin and Pansy quickly sat next to Draco. Parvati Patil went to Gryffindor while her twin Padma was sorted in Ravenclaw. "Potter, Harry!"

Everyone gasped and wanted to take a look at the boy-who-lived. He was disgusted at how all the girls were ogling him, except for the Ravenclaws and for his friends. He could here sounds like, 'is this him?' 'where has he been?' 'does he have the scar?' 'he looks so much different and older than in the books.'

When he made his way, the hat was on his head and said, "Ah, welcome Lord Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw, the fourth heir of the Founders!"

"Hello hat, what's your name?"

"Ha ha! You are the first student to ask me that. The old coot headmaster calls me Tom but I hate that name, it is the name of the enemy! You can call me Alistair."

"Which enemy are you speaking about? That greasy haired professor?"

The hat laughed out loud and the students and professors were looking puzzled. "No, not him, but the one they call Voldemort."

"Ah, so his name is Tom is it?"

"Yes, but anyway, where to put you?"

"You're asking me?! That's easy!"

"It's not easy as it sounds young Lord, you can do very well in any house. I see plenty of maturity from you, along with courage, a thirst for knowledge and intellect, ambition, loyalty, you belong to all the houses, and as an heir to the Founders, you and your friends who are heirs have access to the wards and ownership of the castle."

"JUST PUT HIM IN A BLOODY HOUSE!" yelled the greasy professor.

"Mind your own business you greasy bat!" yelled the hat. There were snickers and giggles across the Great Hall, and even the other professors found the remark amusing. "Lord Potter belongs to all of the houses, but I am only having a chat with him here." The greasy professor looked ready to set the hat on fire but Dumbledore calmed him and asked the hat kindly to go on with sorting Harry as there are others waiting their turn. "Very well, the headmaster wants you in Gryffindor for his own bloody greater good, but you have the choice Lord Ravenclaw."

Harry smirked at Dumbledore and said, "Well he knows not to cross me, but let's piss him off and sort me in Ravenclaw Alistair."

The hat laughed loud and said, "You really are the worthy son of James who loved playing pranks. Very well, it was nice chatting with you, and good luck in RAVENCLAW!"

The Great Hall was stunned but Ravenclaw cheered and said, "We got Potter, we got Potter!" Dumbledore was shocked and bore his eyes at the hat. The hat sent to his mind that Potter is not his pawn anymore and warned the headmaster not to meddle with his life. McGonagall was surprised, as was the greasy professor. A tiny professor, who would soon be known as the head of Ravenclaw, was very excited and clapped for Harry.

When he made his way to the table, he sat next to Padma who hugged him. The prefect, Penelope, made her way and also hugged him. "Harry, what a surprise to see you!" She knew that he is Lord Ravenclaw, but decided to hide it for now.

"Thanks Penny. Do you want to sit next to me?"

"Do I? Of-course I will sit with you!" They hugged again and Harry received glares from the older males, but he didn't care. He and Penny had become close friends over the summer and she loved Susan and Hannah, and knew about the relationship. She was allowed to hug and kiss him, so when he leaned his head on her chest, she played with his messy hair. The girls and older guys all glared their way but they didn't care. Dumbledore was stunned beyond belief and their head of house saw that it was cute and was smiling. The first year students introduced themselves to Harry and he chatted with them and liked them. He also liked Mandy and Su Li and spoke kindly to them. They were not glaring at him or Penny, nor were any of the other first year students that greeted him.

As he scanned the professors' table, he noticed the greasy professor give him a look of contempt. Taking his head off Penny's chest, he asked her, "Penny, who is that greasy professor? He's looking at me like a piece of meat." He knew of-course, but decided to act.

Penny laughed along with the others who heard his reference to the professor. She replied, "That is our oh so perfect potions master, professor Snape. He has always wanted the Defence job but never got it, so he's taking out his jealousy on anyone not in Slytherin, but you be careful with him dear."

He loved how she called him dear and he groaned and said, "I made an enemy already when he hasn't even taught me."

Penny took pity on him and allowed his head to go back onto her chest. She loved playing with his messy hair and they were both comfortable in this position. He also received a warm welcome from Cho Chang, a second year and another one of his friends and allies. While the chatting was going on and Harry was resting on Penny, Lisa Turpin, another cute girl was sorted in Ravenclaw, while the red-haired boy, Ron Weasley went to Gryffindor. The final student, Blaise Zabini, was sorted in Slytherin.

Someone was not happy with Harry laying his head on Penny's chest. A red-haired student who looked much older than the boy who was sorted in Gryffindor, came up to the table and said, "Potter! What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Who might you be young man?" asked Harry.

Penny glared at the prefect boy and said, "Harry, this is Percy Weasley, Gryffindor prefect."

"Ah, another Weasley, well it's a pleasure to meet you, but you referred to Penny as your girlfriend while she didn't introduce you as her boyfriend? I'm confused."

Penny laughed and saw that Percy was getting irritated and said, "Cut it out Percy, you shouldn't antagonise Harry that way."

"Since when have you two been on a first-name basis?" asked a red faced Percy.

"Since we both became allies with each other's families," she replied.

"Your family is allied with Potter? What the hell do you see in him?" asked an angry Percy. "You should ally yourself with a pureblood family like the Weasleys, not some half-blood like Potter!"

Penny glared hard at Percy and replied, "Well, well, you have decided to show your true colours. I never thought of you as a blood purist bigot, but I was wrong. I don't ever want to have anything to do with bigots!"

Harry got annoyed at Percy's statement and said, "Look here Percy, I don't care if you are a prefect but I will stand up for my family. Contrary to popular belief, my mother was a pureblood, hence I am a pureblood of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell and Ravenclaw. Now if you have something worthwhile to say, please speak."

Percy glared at them both and said, "I'm through with you Penny, good luck with Potter!"

Penny glared at him and said, "You were never fun anyway Percy, always dull and sticking by the rules, you're never going to get laid like that." Percy's face matched his hair colour at the remark.

"Get laid?" asked Harry.

Penny was red in the face and stammered, "Err, you don't need to know that yet Harry dear. Well, it was great knowing you Percy, but like you said, we're through and it's time to move on, so please leave." The professors were watching the interaction intensely and were impressed at how Harry and Penny controlled themselves.

With another glare, Percy left and Harry put his head back on Penny's chest. "You know Penny, if you didn't really see anything in him, maybe you should get checked by the healer."

"What do you mean Harry?" she asked, playing with his messy hair.

"I don't want to say anything bad, but Percy was being a bigot by that pureblood statement he made, so just to be safe, can you please get checked?"

"You're right Harry, I will go, but don't worry, nothing happened between Percy and I, and thanks for your concern."

During the feast, there was screaming as some ghosts appeared, who were the resident house ghosts. Harry liked the Ravenclaw ghost. She was actually the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, her name was Helena. Everyone referred to her as the Grey Lady, but Harry politely called her Lady Ravenclaw. Helena smiled and liked him from the start and decided to have a chat with him sometime. While looking around, he was appalled at the table manners of that Ron Weasley bloke who was eating like he never saw food. He saw a pair of twins with red hair, who he concluded were his brothers, but they had excellent table manners and were chatting with three very good looking Gryffindor ladies and another older bloke, along with a long haired guy. He wanted to get to know these students.

After a fantastic feast, everyone was told to go to their dorms. Daphne arranged with the headmaster to have her own private quarter as Lady Slytherin, and allowed her best and very good friend Tracey Davis to be with her. Likewise, Susan was allowed her private quarter at the Hufflepuff common room and was allowed to have Hannah with her. Neville was allowed his quarter but decided to take time to be with his dorm mates and get to know them, as did Harry.

Penny held Harry's hand and Padma walked with them to the raven's common room. At the Ravenclaw common room, Penny said, "Ok first years, when you arrive here, you will be asked a riddle, which is your password to our common room."

Before she asked someone, the lady at the door saw Harry and said, "Welcome noble heir of Ravenclaw, you may enter with the group."

Penny was even surprised as were the others when the door opened. She said, "Right, if Lord Potter is with you, then you will enter automatically, but if not, there is a riddle that you have to solve." She told them the riddle so that everyone remembered it. They were amazed at the size of the common room and the number of books available for use. It was a warm place and after everyone settled, Penny continued, "Right, the male dorms are up to the left, and the female dorms are upstairs to the right. I must warn you that no male is to go to the female dorms unless invited, but females can enter the male dorms. Now you may feel free to stick around here, but bedtime is at 11:00 so we expect you to be in your dorms by then."

Just then, the tiny professor came in joyfully and introduced himself. "Good evening everyone, and welcome first years. I am professor Flitwick, your head of house. If you have any problems or issues, please feel free to approach me or one of your prefects. Curfew is at 10:00 every night, which means you need to be in the common room by that time. You may stay and chat until 11:00. Now tomorrow I will give you your timetables for the year. If there are problems among you, please sort them out within, and with wisdom, that's the reason you're in Ravenclaw. Are there any questions?" When no one put their hand up, he said, "Right then, I will see you all tomorrow, have a good night."

Harry decided to spend some time with his housemates and spoke with the females comfortably. The girls didn't ogle him which was good, and he even had friendly chats with Cho Chang. Roger Davies, a fourth year student, greeted him and asked how he knew Miss Chang. He told him that he met her and her family over the summer and that they are allies with the Potter family.

He also had a chat with Terry Boot who was the same height and had short black hair, Michael Corner, who was tall and slim with blonde hair, but he didn't have it like Draco Malfoy, and Anthony Goldstein who was also slim and had short brown hair. They were curious about how he is the heir of Ravenclaw, so in about half an hour, he told them the story. They were amazed at what they heard, especially the girls who were Lisa Turpin, Su Li and Mandy Brocklehurst. They asked him about the Ancient and Noble Houses, his heritage and he freely answered their questions, especially the political questions. He showed them the Potter, Peverell and Ravenclaw crests and rings much to their delight.

"So are you on the Wizengamot now?" asked Lisa. She was a petite cutie with long brunette hair and no freckles, but he thought Tracey Davis was cuter.

"No, but I have seats, but since I am not yet of age, I have proxies for each of my seats," he replied.

"You are so lucky that you have your own quarters Harry," said Mandy. She was another cute girl with long brown hair with curls. She was developing as well and was going on to be a real beauty.

"Err, yes I do, but I would like to stay in the dorms for some time to get to know my dorm mates." His prospective dorm mates were glad when he said that and were equally happy when he treated them as equals.

Penny was so glad and said, "That's my Harry, never proud of himself or his blood. I think that we are in for a very interesting year ahead. Anyway, I have to go to bed now, so see you in the morning. Oh, the doors open at 6:00 by the way." She kissed Harry's cheek and left.

"How are you two such good friends?" asked Roger.

"She has been to my birthday parties and her family is also allied with House Potter and Peverell."

Soon it was bedtime and the students asked Harry to give them lessons on history and the government, to which he agreed. They all parted ways and Harry shared a dorm with Michael, Terry and Anthony. They started to get along well and this was about to be the beginning of a friendship. Harry wrote to Amelia and Sirius, sent the letter to Hedwig and went to sleep on his new bed, the first of many more nights to come. He could not wait to start classes the next day.

**A/N: There's the long-awaited promise of the train trip and sorting. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Just a remark, I am confident in mentioning that bringing in Lavender during the train ride is indeed original (someone correct me if I am wrong). I decided to make it interesting, entertaining and deviate from the traditional Hermione opens the door and asks if anyone has seen a toad, or Ron asking if he can sit with Harry and company. Neville is not as forgetful a person now that he is Lord Gryffindor. I also decided to change the scene with Malfoy and make it original and MY own work.**

**I think that Penny will be closer to Harry and his fiances, like another playmate, but she will have a nice role. She is ignored too much and deserves better than Percy anyway.**

**Please keep reviewing as you read. Hope you enjoyed the sorting. Next up is an exciting, action-packed first week, so stay tuned.**


	6. Settling In

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter. Mischief Managed. However, the plot ideas are mine.**

**CHAPTER 6 – SETTLING IN**

The first week of classes came and Harry and his friends could not wait to begin class. He got up early, went for his run and exercise and continued to work on his animagus forms to discover where he can go and what he can do with his different animal forms. He greeted his dorm mates and told them that he would catch up with them at breakfast and told them not to wait for him. He was in his raven form, fitting for his house. The raven Harry was standing on one of the windows looking at the students as they made their way in the common room. The older students who did not have the change to meet him saw a raven and were quite fond of it. The older girls went to touch it and found it so cute when it winked back at them, making some of them even blush.

When the older students went away, he saw Penny and made a noise. She looked at the raven and he flew and stood on her shoulder, bringing his skin in contact with her cheek. "Ooh, you are such a cutie raven, aren't you?" said Penny affectionately patting him. She didn't realise it was Harry.

When he flew away from her and formed back into himself, her eyes were wide open and she had her hand on her mouth with a huge grin. "Good morning gorgeous," he said.

The fifth year prefect smiled and ran to him and hugged the breath out of him. She kissed his cheek and said, "Harry! How the hell are you able to do that, and you haven't even started school?! I am starting to love this. I just keep getting shock after shock, but really good ones."

"Well Penny, my other friends know my forms. I didn't even know until I took my inheritance test at Gringotts and found out that I have more animagi forms. I read up on how to control these things and was practising this before everyone else got up."

"You know that is my favourite animal? I am going to work on it in my N.E.W.T year next year."

"I'm glad to hear that Penny. But please don't tell anyone from our house yet. I will tell them when the time is right."

"Harry dear, I wouldn't even think of mentioning something like that. I am glad that you trust me with this and believe me, if you were older, I would have snatched you." He was dumbstruck and blushed furiously. She giggled at his reaction, kissed him again and held his hand as they walked out of the common room.

"Well maybe you could be like my advisor or something?" he asked.

"I would love that Harry," she said beaming at him. Once they reached the Great Hall, they were still holding hands and received glares from most of the other students. He saw Susan and Hannah smiling and when he broke off with Penny, he went to his fiancés and kissed them. "Good morning ladies, did you sleep well?"

"Yes Harry we did. My private quarter and dorm is so comfortable and Hannah loves it too. She slept with me on the same bed," said Susan.

"Hmmm, what happened between you two last night?"

The girls blushed crimson red and said, "HEY!"

Harry laughed. "Sorry I was just teasing."

Hannah giggled and said, "Well if you must know, we just kissed and touched each other and it felt fantastic! We can't wait to do the same with you."

At his blush, they both laughed and he said, "Oh you two! Anyway, are you looking forward to class? How is your head of house?"

"Yes we are, and our head of house, professor Sprout is a really nice and fair woman. She is the Herbology professor," replied Susan.

"Well I hope we have classes together. I better go to my table for breakfast so that professor Flitwick can give me my timetable. By the way, I showed Penny my raven form and she loved it."

The girls were glad that he could trust someone in his house and both kissed his cheeks and Hannah said, "Enjoy your meal Harry, and see you in class."

During breakfast, Harry sat next to his dorm mates and chatted with them about the week ahead. He also saw the first year girls coming in and soon they were sitting near the guys and chatting away. Professor Flitwick cheerfully went around giving their timetables and was glad to see Harry interacting with others from outside of his house. "Here are your timetables for the year. I will arrange with my prefects to lead you firsties to your classrooms for the first week so that you may be familiar with the castle. Miss Clearwater has already agreed to take Mr Potter and three other students, while the other prefects will take four each. Now finish up and enjoy your first week of classes, and see you all in Charms."

Harry and his first year mates looked at their timetables and found that they had all their classes together, much to their delight. They shared most of the classes with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and few with Slytherin. Terry Boot commented on this and said, "That's good we don't have to put up with those bigots who think they are above everyone."

"Terry mate, you know that not all Slytherins are evil," said Harry calmly.

"You're right mate, but the way Malfoy and his goons think, I can't help but say they are evil," replied the boy.

"Well you may be in for a surprise, and I can say that there are quite a few in the house of snakes that are not evil. Anyway we better finish off and go to class. Whoever is done can come with me." Harry finished is food and cleaned himself afterward. He scanned the other houses and nodded to his friends that he saw and they nodded back to him, and Terry, Michael and Anthony went with him and Penny, where she took them to the Transfiguration classroom.

At 8:55 most of the students were seated. The class was made up of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and Harry noticed two Gryffindor students missing. Neville was sitting next to Lavender on one side and Parvati next to Padma. The bushy girl from the sorting, Hermione Granger, he remembered correctly was next to Su Li. At least there's no animosity between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, which was good. Harry saw a cat sitting at the desk and concluded that it was professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress. He decided to go forward and reach up to the cat. "Oh you are such a nice cat, can I touch you please?" he asked with his puppy dog smile. The cat blinked at him and very lightly nodded. He ran his hands along its fur and scratched its ears, causing the cat to purr. "Oh that is so cute of you," then leaning closely, he added, "Professor McGonagall."

At 9:03 the cat was still at her desk and Harry thought it was a bit unusual, but then the two first year students who were late came running in the classroom. The red-haired boy from the sorting came running along with a friend. "Whew we made it. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if she saw us coming in late?"

Harry snorted and the boy glared at him. "What's so funny Potter?"

"I hate to break the news, but professor McGonagall is in this classroom."

"What are you playing at Potter?" hissed the other boy.

Harry looked at the cat and said, "Hello professor McGonagall."

The red-haired boy exclaimed, "Wow that was bloody brilliant!"

The cat stood up as if it was growing and turned into the Transfiguration professor. "Well I am surprised that you knew beforehand Mr Potter, I will award ten points to Ravenclaw." Turning to the late comers, she said, "As for you Mr Weasley and Mr Finnegan, I do not appreciate being called old, even if I am so. Why were you both late?"

Ron was embarrassed and replied, "Err, sorry we got lost professor."

"Well make sure that doesn't happen again because I will not be lenient next time. Now I trust you do not need a map to find your seats?" They were both red in the face and took a seat next to each other. The professor continued, "Now transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. If anyone, and I mean anyone, stuffs around in my class, you will leave. No exceptions!"

The class was very interesting, where the students had to transfigure a match into a needle, and then use a switching spell to transfigure a mouse into a snuffbox. Harry excelled in the class and professor McGonagall gave 15 points to Ravenclaw. The rest of the students did the requirements and the professor was impressed. She was really impressed with Harry's work and gave him another 10 points for helping a student from another house. That student was Lavender Brown, from the professor's own house, who was stuck with the process of transfiguring her match into a needle. She thanked him, smiling at him. Things didn't go too well for Ron Weasley, as his match broke when he muttered the spell the wrong way, and the professor was not impressed, but he got there on his fourth try.

When class finished, McGonagall asked for Harry to stay back, and when the students went out, he said, "What is it professor, am I in trouble?"

The professor smiled and said, "No, not at all. I would like to ask you though, how did you know my animagus?"

"Can you promise not to tell anyone for now?"

"You have my word Lord Potter."

"I have multiple animagus forms, and one of them can smell whether an animal is actually an animagus. Can I show you?"

At her nod, he turned into his wolf form and the professor was stunned beyond belief. "I am surprised you are able to do that Lord Potter. How did you manage it?" Harry told her the story from his inheritance test and she marvelled. "Well I think that's enough for now. You are bright like your mother milord, and you will accomplish great things."

"Thank-you professor, but in private, please call me Harry. If you must, call me Mr Potter but none of that Lord Potter stuff." She nodded her acceptance and allowed him to leave.

The next class was Herbology, where the Hufflepuff head of house, professor Sprout, was in charge of the subject. The class was shared with Hufflepuff so Harry was next to Susan and Hannah for the class. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were actually friendlier with each other than the other houses, much to his surprise. This was in the greenhouse and the first year students were exposed to different kinds of strange plants, fungi and what they are used for, and the Devil's Snare. The students liked professor Sprout as she also was fair with everyone. Herbology was not Harry's strength, but he tried his best and got through the class. Harry was paired with A Hufflepuff student, Ernie MacMillan, and they had to work on a project to present a magical plant for next lesson. Professor Sprout usually paired off students from different houses to promote inter-house communication.

As they students were eating lunch and chatting, Parvati and Lavender went up to Harry and the blonde girl said, "Thank-you so much for helping me in Transfiguration Harry, I thought I was gone."

"Don't worry about it Lav, that's what friends are for," he replied. "Anything you need help with, please feel free to ask me." She smiled at him and went to her table with Parvati.

"You know Harry, we need to form a study group and invite students from all houses," said Lisa Turpin.

"That's a great idea Lisa," Harry said. "We can do this in the library or my private quarter."

"Well, you can bring anyone Harry, and get word around to your friends," said Padma.

"Well I can think of all of us firsties, Neville Longbottom, Susan and Hannah, and any other Puff who wants to join us, Parvati and Lavender, Hermione Granger Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and maybe Blaise Zabini, he seems like a decent guy."

"That's fine with us Harry," replied Mandy. "As to the location, we can all vote and decide when we have the numbers."

After lunch Penny led Harry and his dorm mates to the defence classroom, the much anticipated class. The class was shared with Hufflepuff and some Slytherins. The Slytherins that were in the class were Daphne, Tracey, Theodore Nott and Blaise. The professor was wearing a purple turban on his head and smelled of some sort of garlic. The class was about the Curse of the Bogies, but the poor professor struggled with words as he had Harry Potter in his class. He tried teaching them the Knockback Jinx but stuttered at every second word or so. He really could not put together a proper sentence. Nevertheless, Harry actually enjoyed the class and worked on the essay about the Bogies that Quirrell assigned the students and during the class, the students worked in pairs.

Most of the students were relieved when they got out of that class, and could not stand Quirrell's stuttering.

Harry was with his fiancés and said, "I mean, what was that guy on about with all his s-s-st-stuttering?" The others snickered as he mimicked the professor.

"I found it pretty hard to follow, but I'm going to read that book," said Hannah.

"Good on you Han," said Susan. "I think we should get together sometime and read that book to see what Quirrell is actually on about."

The first day of classes came to an end, and most of the first year students liked transfiguration. They would have also liked defence if it was not for professor Quirrell's stuttering. During the break before dinner, they decided to relax inside their common room and go over their notes from the lessons for the day. All in all, the topics were quite interesting and enlightening. They also chatted about their classes and the different professors and their ways of teaching. They completed the homework that they had to do so that they could work on their DADA essay. Harry and his fiancés were chatting and he told them about Penny being his advisor.

Susan was glad and replied, "That's great Harry, we know that she can be trusted and I don't know about you Han, but I really like her."

Hannah nodded in agreement and said, "I like her too. Are you sure that you don't have to have a Lady Ravenclaw?"

"Ugh, please girls, she's older than me," replied an exasperated Harry. "Why would she be interested in me like that?"

"Come now dear," said Susan. "We know she likes you and I don't mind sharing, when the time comes."

While Harry and his fiancés were making their way to dinner, someone bumped into them, or more likely, tripped on them and they all fell to the ground, but had no major injuries. "Sorry about that," said an older girl as she picked herself up. "I have a habit of tripping."

"Hi Tonks," said Susan and Hannah. They had gotten to know the cheerful seventh year prefect on the first night and liked her laid back attitude.

"Wotcher kids," she replied. When she saw Harry, her eyes were bugged and said, "Hi there Lord Potter."

"Ugh, please it's just Harry. Hello Nymphadora." Sirius had told Harry about the Tonks family and especially Andromeda's daughter, so he decided to take a gamble and call her by her first name. Harry liked the bubblegum pink hair look on her, and she actually looked very pretty.

The girl was red in the face and as she got her wand out, Harry waved his hand so that her wand flew to him. Her eyes bugged out knowing that she lost to the object of her adoration many years ago. "Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"But why? What's wrong with your name? I think it's lovely."

The girls giggled and she replied, "I mean, who would call their daughter Nymphadora! It sounds like I'm a Nympho, you know?"

"No I don't know, please explain?" asked Harry.

"It implies," she started to blush, "That I love sex. I can't believe I just said that!"

"I don't think of you like that at all, but if you hate the name so much, then can I call you Dora?" he asked.

At that stage, Harry gave her wand back and she replied with a huff, "Well if you must, Lord Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw," with a smirk.

"Ugh, please! Ok, what can I call you?"

"Call me Tonks please, but I may let you call me Dora in private."

"Ok Tonks. Well, it's nice to meet you."

"I am so glad to finally see you here Harry, it's been such a long time since I last saw you with your parents and held you."

"You held me?" he asked, choking in surprise. He was glad that she was another connection to his parents.

"Yep, and you were so adorable, and you still are."

Susan and Hannah snickered and Hannah said, "That's our Harry! What is it with you and older girls dear?"

"They just happen to love me," he said with a smirk.

"Oooh some older girls like little Harry?" said Tonks in a teasing way.

"Well, I have my ways," he replied with a grin.

"Well it's finally great to meet you again Harry. Let's go have some dinner guys, I'll see you around," said Tonks.

At dinner, Harry briefly spoke to all of his friends about the study group and they all agreed. "So Daphne, how's things in your house?" he asked at the Slytherin table.

"Hey Harry, things are quite good actually. When professor Snape made the snakes realise that I am in charge, that pretty much shut them up, but Malfoy keeps on whining about how he was promised to lead Slytherin. He's such a pompous arse!"

"I know. How did you two sleep on your first night away from family?" asking Tracey as well.

"We had such a nice night, especially with Tracey in bed with me," she said.

Harry let that go for now and told them about the study group, which they accepted to join. They recommended Blaise Zabini and mentioned that he was a decent person.

When he got to the Gryffindor table, he told Neville about the study group and he agreed to join. The others who agreed were Lavender, Parvati and Hermione. She too had a bit of a chat with him until Ron Weasley sneered and said, "Potter! What are you doing here? Go back to your table!"

His brothers yanked him away and Katie Bell waved at him and said, "Hi Harry, come over here I want you to meet my teammates."

"Hello Katie, thanks for the offer, I'd like to be introduced to your teammates."

Katie smiled and lightly hugged him. "These are my Chaser friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Ladies, this is my friend and ally Harry Potter."

"Hello ladies. Angelina, does your mother still work at St Mungos?" asked Harry.

Angelina, the dark skinned beauty, was stunned and replied, "Yes she does. Why, do you know her?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"She was the one who did my medical check when my godmother, aunt Amelia took me."

The girls were flabbergasted at the revelation, but Angelina greeted him warmly, as did Alicia. Angelina had long black hair, while Alicia also had long, straight black hair and was of a Middle Eastern appearance. Katie continued the introductions, "And these are the troublemakers both on and off the Quidditch pitch, Fred and George Weasley. They are notorious for their pranks."

The twins both said, "Ouch, you wound us Katie." Looking at Harry, they greeted him and said, "It's good to meet you young Potter, and like Katie said, we're the twin troublemakers and pranksters! We thought you were for sure going to be in our house, but Ravenclaw suits you and that's good, much better than the snakes."

"You know that not all Slytherins are evil?" asked Harry.

"We do, but most of them are bigots," said one of the twins.

"You don't happen to be related to that Ron person do you?" asked Harry.

"Ah, ickle Ronnikens-"

"Is our younger brother-"

"And causes mischief at home-"

"We won't be surprised-"

"If he causes trouble-"

"At school," they both said the last line.

Katie rolled her eyes and said, "Merlin, do you both have to sound like that all the time?"

"Yes," they both replied.

Harry laughed and Katie introduced him to the last teammate, "And this is our oldest team member, Oliver Wood."

Oliver looked shocked and said, "Don't say that about me Sunshine, I'm not that old! It's good to meet you young Potter. I hope we will play against each other in Quidditch next year." Katie blushed at the nickname Oliver gave her.

"I'm looking forward to that," replied Harry. Looking at the teammates, he said, "And you can all call me Harry, I hope we will be friends."

"Sure we can be friends Harry," said Alicia. The others nodded in agreement and Harry went back to his table for dinner.

Penny smiled at him as he sat next to her and she said, "Well you really do get around Harry, it's good to see you making friends with others outside our house."

"Thanks Penny, I try to promote inter-house unity. By the way, did you get checked by the healer?"

"Oh yes I did, thanks for advising me, but like I said, there was nothing to worry about. Madam Pomfrey, the school healer, gave me the all clear so there was nothing serious."

Harry breathed in relief and said, "I'm glad that's all clear Penny."

With that, they both enjoyed their meal and Harry kissed Susan and Hannah goodnight and went back to the common room. Harry stayed for a bit with his fellow first year students and reported to them the study group members. The final list was Harry, Padma, Lisa, Su, Mandy, Terry, Michael, Anthony, Susan, Hannah, Ernie and Justin from Hufflepuff, Neville, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender from Gryffindor and Daphne, Tracey and Blaise from Slytherin.

Lisa said, "That's good, but can we trust these three from Slytherin?" Her tone was calm and not scary or bigoted.

"Yes I trust them," said Harry.

"That's fine with me," replied Mandy. "So where do we want the location?"

Harry replied, "We can use my private quarter and the library, just interchange between the two places."

When the others agreed, they all went off to bed while Harry stayed and worked more on controlling his animagus. The only people who know in Ravenclaw about his animagus are Padma and Penny. After a bit of reading on some advanced magic and animagi, he decided to head off to bed and get a good rest for the next day of classes.

The next day word got out that the study group will commence at the end of the week and be held in the library, in order to allow others who might be interested. The rules were no blood purist/racist comments and no belittling witches or wizards who are not very smart. The group members were happy with the rules and were confident that everyone in the group will abide by them. The study group was also approved by the headmaster.

The first thing after breakfast next morning was Charms with Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor students. Just before class started, Ron Weasley spotted Harry next to Michael Corner and went up to them. Michael saw the boy and said, "What can we do for you Weasley?" in a calm manner.

Ron glared at him and replied, "I'm not speaking to you! I want to speak to Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "What do you want Weasley?"

"Potter, I want to make friends with you. Professor Dumbledore told me that you don't have friends so I'm here to be your friend."

"Are you serious Weasley?" asked an irritated Harry. If that's the way you speak to my friend, I don't want to deal with you. Now what makes professor Dumbledore believe that I don't have friends, and why didn't he speak to me, and why do you take Dumbledore's advice?"

"I can't answer that! He's the headmaster" said Ron. "Anyway, I feel we got off on the wrong foot and we should start again. I'm Ron Weasley."

"Well Ron, I'll think about it for some time, but I'm glad you are making an effort."

Just then, the professor came in the classroom to begin the lesson. The Charms professor was Harry's head of house and Harry got to like the excited, cheerful professor, who actually had a bit of goblin blood. The class was amazing for Harry as they learned the hovering charm. The professor gave them a feather and he instructed, "Right first years, with your wands, I want you to summon the feather to fly. The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa_. You need to make the 'gar' nice and long so that the feather can fly. Now I want you all to try it." Harry got it on the first try and the professor was impressed and awarded 10 points to Ravenclaw. Soon, the others got it, except for Seamus who constantly repeated the incantation wrong and the feather burned at his face.

Lavender, who was in the class laughed lightly and Ron glared at her, "What the hell are you laughing at bitch?"

The professor was wroth with Ron and said, "Mr Weasley, we do not need that kind of language from you! 10 points from Gryffindor for abusive language toward a witch!"

During the class, Harry glared at Ron and the redhead said, "What?"

"If that's how you're going to treat ladies and my friend, then stuff being friends with you!" said Harry. Ron spluttered and muttered about famous Harry Potter.

The next class was flying with Madam Hooch and all the first year students. The students were all looking forward to this class and learning how to fly on broomsticks. The professor came walking fast and said, "Good morning class!"

"Good morning Madam Hooch!" they all chorused.

"Now I want you all to stand to the left side of your broom, hold out your right hand and say UP!" When the students didn't speak, she said, "What are you all waiting for? Come on, summon your brooms!"

Everyone shouted 'UP' and Harry's broom quickly went up to his hand. His friends were startled but they too got it first go. The other boys in his year were also surprised at how Harry's broom shot into his hand. Draco took his time and when he said 'UP' the broom slapped him on his face. Perhaps he said it too proudly or with wrath. A few students like Ron and Seamus also were hit in the face with the brooms because they didn't stand in the correct position, or hold out their hand as they should have been.

Madam Hooch asked the other students who had difficulty to summon the brooms to just pick them up with their right hand. She instructed them on how to handle it and Draco, who was boasting that he had been flying all his life, was told by the professor that he got the handling wrong all these years, much to the delight of the students. "Now I want you all to mount your brooms without sliding off the end, rise a few feet in the air leaning forward, and then come back down. Now on the count of three-"

Before she could finish, Parvati's broom started to play up and it went around in circles. Harry was terrified and the professor said, "Miss Patil, I want you to unmount your broom now." The broom however had a magic of its own and started twisting and going around in circles. Soon it flew with Parvati as she was screaming and trying to make it stop. "Miss Patil, can you please come back down!" Hooch tried a spell but before she uttered it, the broom flew toward the group and was already high up in the air. Parvati was screaming for help and Draco and Ron were laughing until Harry sent them a death glare. The broom hit the castle wall on one of the towers and she was lucky not to get hit. A few seconds later, she got stuck on a long stick. Harry ran to the place where she was stuck and soon her robe tore and as she was falling down, Harry got into position to try and catch her. He tried to utter the hovering spell that he learned in Charms and it worked. Parvati was hovering in the air a few feet up and when Harry lowered his wand she went down quickly only to be caught in the arms of her friend Harry Potter. During that time, Lavender was so worried about her best friend and was feeling sick.

Parvati cried and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Thank you so much Harry, you saved me!"

She hugged him hard and Harry said, "It's alright Parvati, it will be fine."

Madam Hooch ran to the two and said, "Mr Potter that was brilliant thinking, I shall award 10 points to Ravenclaw for saving a student." Turning to Parvati she said, "Miss Patil, may I take you to the hospital wing to get you checked up?" She nodded and the professor turned to the students, "I want you all down on the floor. If I see anyone in the air you will be expelled before you say Quidditch!"

Draco and Pansy were laughing and Ron was snickering as usual. Draco said, "Did you see that Patil wog girl? That was so funny! What do you expect, she's in Gryffindor!"

Lavender was furious and said, "It's not funny Malfoy! What if it happened to you? And there's nothing wrong with Gryffindor or any of the houses!"

"Don't talk to me you half-blood bitch!" yelled Draco.

Harry went to him and glared at him with his green eyes. "You are a real arse you know that Malfoy? I want you to apologise to Lavender now!"

"Make me Potter!" he yelled. Harry was angry and punched Draco in the face, and the boy went down on the ground with his nose bleeding and broken. "My father will hear about this!"

"Yeah, go to Daddy and get him to fight your battles boy!" taunted Harry. The class erupted in laughter.

Before Draco made another move, Madam Hooch came back and the lessons went without any further mishaps. Parvati came back as well and she was calm and relaxed but took the rest of the lesson on the sidelines. Harry was an extraordinary flyer and Hooch made them catch quaffles and snitches. Harry did not disappoint and was very impressive with his speed and technique. After the lesson, Madam Hooch took him aside and said, "Mr Potter, you have fantastic skills in flying and coordination. You will make a great Quidditch player for Ravenclaw. Now as the general rule is that first year students do not make house teams, I will have a word with the headmaster and your godmother, and professor Flitwick. We may make an exception for you."

"Thank you Madam Hooch," said Harry.

Lunchtime arrived much to the relief of everyone. Penny and sat next to Harry and Padma said, "Thank you again so much for saving my sister Harry." She kissed him on the cheek and they both blushed furiously.

Penny also hugged him and said, "You did well in standing up to that Malfoy prick Harry."

"I look after my friends, especially my very close friends," he said. This earned him another hug from the two witches.

After lunch, Penny led Harry and the other first year Claws to the dungeons for the dreaded Potions class. The classroom was so dull and looked a little frightening. The class was shared with Slytherins, and as professor Snape favoured his house, Harry decided to be in class before the bell, so Tonks led them and they were seated in the classroom five minutes before schedule. The class also included some Gryffindor students, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Dean Thomas and Lavender were in the same class. The students were chatting and then right in time, the greasy potions professor walked ever so quickly into the classroom.

His voice was silky and said, "There will be no wand waving in my class! Now I will teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death, and during the lessons you will have to make different potions to my satisfaction." His dark eyes glazed on one Harry Potter. "Ah Mr Potter, our new celebrity."

The Claws did not like that at all and Harry replied, "Excuse me, I'm not sure what you mean by that professor?"

The whole class looked in amazement and was stunned that Harry spoke in that manner to Snape. "Quiet class! Since you are oh so entertaining and paying attention, tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry had read the potions book before class just in case the greasy haired professor decides to single him out. "Professor, should you be asking second year questions to someone who stepped in your class for the first time?"

Snape's eyes were wide and the other students gasped lightly at Harry's bravery. They didn't know that it was part of second year classes. "Tut tut Potter, not being prepared for class is uncharacteristic of Ravenclaw. Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Again professor, with all due respect, this is a fourth year textbook question"

"Silence Potter! I can assure you that my first year Slytherins know these simple answers, now let's go for a third time. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"Professor, why are you asking a first year student N.E.W.T level questions now? I assure you that I do not know the answers to any of these questions sir."

"That will be enough Potter!" The Ravenclaw students were frightened and did not like the Potions master one bit. Harry's friends in the class were not happy at all and Harry made a mental note to have a look at Snape's teaching history for the last five years.

As Snape was boring into Harry's mind, he felt himself knocked back. "Professor, is it normal for you to use Legilimency against defenceless students? Because if this is what you do, then you are an absolute coward and disgrace and I won't have you teach me. In fact, let's see what the headmaster and other professors have to say about that."

"Shut up Potter, you are just as arrogant as your father! That will be 50 points from Ravenclaw and detention with me for three weeks!"

"I think not Snape!"

"Excuse me Potter?"

"I said, I do not accept the detention and Hogwarts has not removed the 50 points."

The students looked at the points glass and to their astonishment, the glass remained the same. Snape was fuming and said, "500 points from Ravenclaw!" Still the glass didn't move at all and Snape was beyond fuming. He didn't have an idea why the points glass did not move and take away the initial 50 points.

"Are you finished professor?" taunted Harry. "The reason why the glass didn't move is because these points were unfairly taken and I am Lord Ravenclaw."

"What nonsense is this Potter?!"

"See for yourself Snape, the Ravenclaw head ring says it all, now I will be leaving."

Snape fumed again and raised his wand to curse Harry, but Harry held out his hand with the rings and the curse bounced back on the greasy professor. "Potter!"

Harry at this stage had enough and went up to Snape and punched him hard in the face so that he went down on his arse. "Listen up Snivellus! I don't know how you fight your battles, but if you curse someone when their backs are turned, you are a coward! I am leaving your joke of a classroom and if I hear that any of my friends were abused in my absence, there will be hell to pay, got it?" Harry's green eyes were glowing hard into Snape's terrified gaze and the greasy professor could only nod.

After Harry left, he stood up and yelled out, "Now I will divide you in pairs and your assignment is to brew a simple potion to cure boils. I will write the instructions on the board and they are to be followed every step until the end!" When the students were paired, Snape went behind Neville and started to berate him. He did something unthinkable. He uttered a curse from his wand to sabotage Neville's cauldron but little did he realise that there would be hell to pay. Snape found himself flying backward in the class and said, "LONGBOTTOM! I will have you expelled for damaging my hair!"

Daphne went up to her head of house and said, "Professor, I witnessed you trying to sabotage Neville's cauldron. In fact, let's see what the headmaster has to say to that, and the reason why Neville's cauldron didn't blow up on him is that he is Lord Gryffindor."

The class gasped and Snape sneered and said, "What is this bullshit you are saying little girl?"

Daphne was angry and said, "I am not little girl! I am Lady Slytherin!"

Snape yelled out, "GET OUT! EVERYONE GET OUT!"

History of Magic with that ghost Binns was boring as ever as the ghost was on about the goblin rebellions and dates of magical discoveries. This class put almost everyone to sleep or gave the students time to do other things.

Astronomy was on Wednesday at midnight with professor Sinistra in the top-most level at the Astronomy Tower. The students had to bring their telescopes to the class where they would learn the names of the stars, constellations and planets, as well as their locations and movements. The students had to study the night skies as well. This was the class that all the first year students were together in. It was a rather interesting subject.

Harry excelled in Charms during the week and was perfect with his hovering spell and learned the Lumos spell, which brought a light from the wand. The class was great and the professor was very competent. He also excelled in flying, much to the delight of the instructor. Soon, Madam Hooch had words with the headmaster, Amelia Bones (Harry's guardian and godmother) and professor Flitwick about letting Harry Potter try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and they allowed it. Harry also excelled in transfiguration with the switching spells. He also liked defence but was so bored with Quirrell's stuttering for half the lesson.

**A/N: There's the first week of classes done, but next chapter will expand more on some troubles, so you will all have to stay tuned. Hope you all enjoyed the first week at Hogwarts.**

**Re: Penny, she does not yet know all of Harry's animagus forms, but he will show her over time. Changes will be made at Hogwarts for the better.**

**Some of you didn't like the idea of Hermione not being part of Harry's 'playmates' or 'future wives.' I would say in a very nice way, such is life. These are FICTION and my own views. Hermione will still be in some scenes, but NOT sexual situations with Harry. My idea is to bring in the characters that JKR mostly ignored in her books, and to develop them.**

**I need to address the issue of what constitues 'FLAMES'. I believe that a person flames a chapter when they write something along the lines of, 'your story is shit mate, you don't know what you are doing,' or 'I don't like the greater good phrase, it's so old,' or 'You can't write for s*** and your fics don't even make sense, so you should pack up and leave.' These are only some examples of flaming that I too have come across when reading other reviews on other fanfics and I feel for the author who cops those kinds of reviews. However, I DO appreciate constructive reviews but if you won't agree with something, please say why.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter filled with action, and thanks for all of your previous reviews, and please continue to read and review!**


	7. Troubles and Trials

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter or characters, but the plot is mine. **

**You may also find some similarities to 'The Coven Witches' but only in first year.**

**Thanks to pizziagirl for review number 100! Thanks to all of you followers out there, keep them coming.**

**CHAPTER 7 – TROUBLES AND TRIALS**

During this first week, Harry got together with his friends and the other heirs of the Founders to find a way to sack Snape. "He's a total menace and we don't even learn anything!" said a fuming Michael Corner.

Penny was also in the common room and said, "Ever since Harry came to the school he's been so much harder on Ravenclaw and deducting points for breathing too loud."

Penny and Padma were sitting next to Harry in the Ravenclaw common room and Anthony Goldstein noticed members from other houses and said, "Um Harry, not meaning to be rude or anything, but what are these non-Ravenclaw students doing in our common room?"

"Well Anthony, and fellow ravens, I want you to meet the other heirs of the Founders who will help to get rid of greasy bat Snivellus." After the laughter died out, he continued, "Susan Bones is my fiancé and Lady Hufflepuff. Neville Longbottom is like a brother to me and he is Lord Gryffindor, and Daphne Greengrass is one of my best friends and Lady Slytherin."

After introductions and friendly conversations, Harry along with the other heirs called on Hogwarts. The castle shook and a female voice said, "What can I do for you my Noble Heirs?"

Harry replied, "Lady Hogwarts, I am Lord Ravenclaw, and these are my friends and your other heirs. We would like a record of professor Snape's teaching in the last five years."

"I would be glad to provide this for you. It's about time that something was done."

"You mean nothing has been done before Lady Hogwarts?" asked Susan.

"No my dear, but with you four heirs, I am ready to give you all control of the castle and my wards. You can aparate anywhere within and outside of the castle." After a moment of silence and taking in what was said, the voice continued, "Here is a record of professor Snape for the last five years, but you will find this very disturbing."

"Thank you milady," said Daphne.

"It was my pleasure my dear. You may need to call on the head of the Magical Law Enforcement because some of professor Snape's methods were very shocking and criminal as well. You four are certainly worthy and noble heirs and I will help you in any way possible, now I will leave you to decide what you want to do with Snivellus."

The room laughed again and Harry called on Amelia. When he got to the floo, his godmother said, "Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Aunt Amelia, you need to come to Hogwarts, it's urgent. Don't worry it is not Susan or Hannah, but I will tell you when you come. Please come now, and bring Aurors with you."

"This sounds very serious Harry, but I can't apparate here."

"Hang on a second. Lady Hogwarts?"

"Yes milord?"

"Can you please provide access for Amelia Bones and her Aurors to apparate into this room?"

"It is done milord, she can come now."

"Thank-you Lady Hogwarts. Auntie, you can apparate now."

After a moment, Amelia was in the Ravenclaw common room with four of her Aurors. "Harry, what is so urgent that you needed me?"

After a hug from him and Susan, he said, "We may need to charge Snape. After looking at his records for the last five years, you would agree with me auntie."

After he showed her the findings, she was fuming and said, "Well, we can surprise the Great Hall at dinner, but we may not have enough on charging Snape."

"Actually we do Madam Bones," said Daphne. "You see, he tried to curse Harry behind his back, and from what I can figure, it was a dark curse, and he also tried to sabotage Neville's cauldron, not to mention also that he tried to rape Harry's mind."

"That's it! The bastard is going down!" After composing herself, she said, "Kids, let's go for an exciting dinner shall we?"

At dinner, the student and professor body was in the Great Hall but four students were missing. Harry had told his housemates and friends to go to dinner first, and then the others will follow. The Great Hall doors opened and a fuming Amelia came in with four Aurors along with Harry, Susan, Neville and Daphne. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Ah Amelia, good evening. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Cut it out Dumbledore! We are here to sack and charge one of your professors." Turning to Harry, she said, "Harry dear, you can do your thing now."

Harry strolled up toward the head table and said in a loud voice, "Severus Snape, you are hereby sacked as Potions master of Hogwarts and are requested to leave the castle at once!"

"POTTER! What the hell is the meaning of this? I will have you expelled!" Drawing his wand, he uttered, "DIFFINDO!"

Harry dodged it with ease and said, "Snape, how many times have I told you not to curse a defenceless person, you coward!"

"I'll show you Potter! SECTUMSEMPRA!"

The professors were stunned but Harry dodged the spell again and waving his hand, he said, "Accio Snape's wand!" The ex-potions master's wand flew out of his hand into Harry's hand. Looking at a furious Amelia and her Aurors, he said, "You are all witnesses to Snape's curse, now remove him please."

Dumbledore got up and said, "Harry my boy, as much as you and professor Snape are at enmity, I cannot allow you to dismiss my staff, besides, I trust professor Snape."

"Well I feel sorry for you headmaster, because I don't trust him and no one trusts him. Would you like me to go through his record for the last five years?"

"Is this necessary Harry?"

"Yes it is headmaster, so that the other professors can see how biased Snape is to his house." Taking the papers, he said out loud, "Here is a summary of Snape's last five years at Hogwarts. Towards Slythern, he has not taken any points or given out any detentions, and has awarded the house 1,740 points. Towards Ravenclaw, he has unfairly taken 460 points, given out 100 detentions and has given only 25 points. Towards Hufflepuff he has taken 950 points, given out 240 detentions and awarded only 15 points. Towards Gryffindor he has taken away a staggering 2,410 points and given out 455 detentions, and has not given one point. Now how fair is that?"

"Harry my boy, I hardly believe that this is grounds for dismissing professor Snape," said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, is it legal for a qualified professor to use Legilimency on a defenceless student?"

"No, but surely you are not saying that professor Snape used Legilimency?"

"Well, Snape has berated many students, sabotaged 2,120 cauldrons and unfairly treated students outside of Slytherin in his class. He has also used Legilimency on 500 students and attacked their minds while they were defenceless, not to mention that he tried to use it on me, a Lord of three Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. I guarantee that with this I can and will charge him, so he is hereby sacked from his teaching position and will not stay in the castle."

"Harry my boy, you have to learn to forgive." Dumbledore felt a stab of pain in his chest.

The Great Hall gasped and there were cries of 'are you mad?' Harry sneered and said, "If that is so, why didn't you tell this to your pet, seeing that he still holds a school grudge against a dead person and takes it out on his son whom he has never seen before?" The students all gasped at the revelation, and the professors were appalled at Snape.

"You have a valid point Harry, but I didn't think that professor Snape will go this far, but you still need to consider what you are doing."

"Sorry headmaster, no can do! The students have had enough, and I had enough of bigots and biased people to their houses. Do you know what he asked me in class this week?"

"Please do tell Harry."

"Headmaster, please don't take liberties of calling me by my name. As you call every student Mr or Miss, please treat me the same way. You are not my grandfather and I am not your friend or ward. Now, professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Mr Potter?"

"If a student outside your house walks into your class for the first time, would you ask them a question about animagus?"

"Of-course not, this is absurd!"

"Thank-you. Professor Sprout, if a student outside your house walks into your class for the first time, would you ask them a question about mandrakes or gillyweed?"

"Surely not Mr Potter."

"Thank-you. Professor Flitwick, if a student outside your house walks into your class for the first time, would you ask them a question about the accio charm?"

"I would never do that Mr Potter."

"You see professors, in my first Potions class, Snape tried to make a mockery out of me and asked me second, fourth year and N.E.W.T level questions, claiming that the first year Slytherin students know the answers. What does that tell you?"

Everyone glared at Snape and Flitwick said, "How can you do that Severus? Also tell me how can you attack a student, are you out of your mind?"

Harry said, "I rest my case professors. Snape is sacked from Hogwarts and I will charge him with mind rape and physical abuse, not to mention attacking me with a dark curse."

Amelia was an angry witch and said, "I heard enough! Aurors, take Mr Snape, cuff him and put him in a Ministry holding cell. Dumbledore, I hope you can find a fair Potions professor." With that, she hugged Harry, Susan and Hannah and took her Aurors and Snape and left Hogwarts. The Great Hall was silent at the proceedings.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "You didn't have the authority to sack professor Snape, Mr Potter. This has to be done by the board of governors."

Harry smiled and said, "With all due respect headmaster, in relation to the findings about Snivellus, we found that he never went through the board of governors. Furthermore, the professors have to swear an oath to protect Hogwarts and its students and the board of governors have to approve of that, and clearly your pet didn't do that. By the way, the other heirs and I have the power to sack the board of governors and appoint a new board, because we found out some disturbing news that we don't wish to mention here."

The professors were shocked and stunned at hearing this and there was nothing that Dumbledore can do. "Now I need another Potions professor."

"I can recommend someone," replied Harry. Going closer to the table so that only the current professors can hear, he said, "How did Andromeda Black-Tonks do in Potions?"

Dumbledore twinkled and replied, "She was outstanding, even better than Severus. I may ask if she is available for the rest of the school year. Thank-you for the recommendation Mr Potter."

After dinner and the sacking of Snape, the school was more alive and enjoyed the rest of the month. The students congratulated Harry and his friends for getting rid of the greasy and most unfair professor at Hogwarts. Dumbledore now had to watch who he is going to hire and one professor Quirrell had to be on guard at all times.

Harry joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team for their practice as requested by Dumbledore and Madam Hooch, who has seen his impressive flying skills. The team welcomed him with open arms and he practiced with them, dodging bludgers, throwing quaffles as a chaser and catching the snitch. He became familiar with the rules and was able to play either seeker or chaser. He later learned that his father was a seeker for the Gryffindor team and had brilliant skills. Cho Chang, his second year friend, wanted the seeker spot and he allowed her to take it. They came to an agreement that they could swap positions from time to time and the captain agreed to that. Ravenclaw now has an exceptional Quidditch team.

The study group was a huge success and everyone was helping each other and they excelled in the classes. One Ron Weasley was jealous of Harry and his friends, and tried taunting him, but was not successful.

Another student did not like the fact that his head of house was gone. Draco Malfoy was plotting against Harry and company for being humiliated every time he went near the green eyed wizard. One day Malfoy and his goons went up to him and he heard the familiar voice of the blonde boy, "Potter!"

Harry was with his fiancés and Neville and sighed. "Draco, I appreciate you want to keep stalking me but I don't swing that way."

Those who heard that laughed and Draco turned red. "What do you mean Potter?"

"I mean that I like girls, as you can see I have two beautiful fiancés, but by the look of your crowd it seems that you bat for the other team, but that's ok I'm not judging you."

Draco was now beet red and screamed, "Potter! I'm not gay!"

"Judging by the way you sound when you scream, it looks like the opposite, but seriously, it's ok to admit it and come out of the closet, no one will annoy you."

Students were now gathering and laughing at the commotion and Draco once again yelled out, "I'M NOT GAY POTTER, YOU HEAR ME?"

"I hear you loud and clear Draco, but it's no use hiding it."

Draco was still fuming and said again, "I'M. NOT. GAY! I have a girlfriend!"

"Draco, you need to learn anger management, which by the way is a great movie that I would recommend to you."

"What are you talking about Potter?" he sneered.

"There's a movie called Anger Management. Surely your father will allow you to watch a muggle film for your education?"

The laughter erupted once more and Draco was still angry and red in the face. "Potter! I challenge you to an honour duel!"

Harry sighed and replied, "What does that mean Draco?" He knew about honour duels but wanted to test the other boy if he knew what he was talking about.

"As if you don't know Potter! It's a duel for a family's honour and the loser, which will be you, will be in for a very rough time, so I challenge you to this duel!"

"Does your head of house know about it and does he accept that you are challenging me?"

"What are you talking about Potter?!"

"Draco, I will ask you again. Does. Your. Head. Of. House. Know. And. Accept?"

"Well now that Snape is gone-"

"No I'm not talking about the greasy bat Malfoy, I'm talking about your father. Is Lucius aware and does he accept that you are challenging me?"

The students who were gathered were amazed at Harry's intelligence and saw that he clearly belongs in Ravenclaw. Dumbledore was watching from afar off with interest, wanting to know what the result will be. Draco replied, "Where do you get these things from Potter?!"

"Draco, it's in the books. I'm sure your family has a good library and that you have been taught about politics and the Wizengamot. Didn't your father tell you?" Harry was enjoying putting Draco in his place and the students were grinning, giggling and snickering because Draco, being a pureblood, had no clue what Harry was talking about.

"That's none of your business Potter! Now you haven't accepted my challenge yet!"

"If your father knows about it and accepts, then I will accept the duel Draco. In fact, how about if I call on him now and ask him?"

"How are you going to do that Potter?" he said sneering at Harry and his friends.

"Easy, just watch me." After a pause, he held out his ring and said, "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw, do hereby call on Lord Lucius Malfoy to the Great Hall at Hogwarts."

Draco was pale when he heard this and all of a sudden, Lucius arrived and opened the doors to the Great Hall. "May I ask who called me at this very busy time?"

Harry went up to him and said, "Lord Malfoy, with all due respect, I called you here because your son Draco challenged me to an honour duel when I haven't done anything to him, which I can swear on a magical oath. I am Lord Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw and I asked Draco if you know and accept that he wants to challenge me, but he would not answer."

Lucius was amazed at such intelligence and replied with a smile, "Lord Potter, it was the right thing to do to ask my son and then call me here. I shall teach my son manners in respecting a head of Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses and will put him in his place. Good day."

They both bowed to each other and Lucius took a sputtering Draco by the ear to teach him a lesson. "That went well," said Harry.

His friends were with him and Susan said, "You composed yourself quite well, my betrothed."

The girls giggled at Susan's remark and Harry replied, "Well, I wanted to save him from a hell of a lot of trouble. That guy needs to think on his own."

"You're right Harry, and you did well with Malfoy's father," said Hannah.

September quickly turned into October and Andromeda Black-Tonks was hired as Potions mistress and head of Slytherin to replace Snape. She had to take a break from her law firm that she shared with her husband. In her first class, she maintained composure and said, "Welcome to my class. My name is professor Black and professor Dumbledore asked me to take over Potions for the remainder of the year." When she asked the class as to who has the set of potions books, all the Slytherins put their hands up, but no one else outside of the house of snakes did. She was fuming and asked who has read the books and a few Ravenclaws, including Harry and his housemates, put their hands up. Susan, Hannah, Neville and Hermione also put their hands up and the professor was amazed yet upset about the result. She made a mental note to prescribe the textbooks and have them paid out of Hogwarts' funds, to which Harry helped.

During the class, Malfoy put his hand up and the professor acknowledged and said, "Yes Mr Malfoy?"

"How do we know that you won't be against our house or favour any house, or student?"

"That is a fair question young man, and I can assure you that I have taken my oath and it was witnessed by the board of governors and by the heirs of the Founders that I will not play favourite, so I am not like your previous Potions master. In addition, I was in Slytherin house which was once a Noble house but was given a bad reputation in my time here, but now time will tell that it will be back to being Noble."

The class went smoothly and the students who were abused by Snape slowly progressed. Andromeda taught with passion ad made it very simple, even giving a demonstration of how potions looked like, and awarded points to students who perfectly completed them. Most of the students liked her, and all the staff members liked her too. During dinner, she sighed as she sat at the head table and McGonagall asked, "What is it Andy?"

"Well Minnie, it seems that the esteemed ex-Potions master decided to withhold vital textbooks from students not in Slytherin."

"You have to be kidding?!"

"I wish I was Minnie, but I asked the students about it and all the Slytherins have these books, while none of the other students own them, so I am proposing to order these vital books for those unfortunate not to have them, out of the school's fund. I spoke to Lord Potter and the other heirs and they agreed to that."

"Very well Andy, I will let the headmaster know about this."

At the staff meeting, Dumbledore was dumbfounded at the way Snape treated his students and how he withhold the vital books. The headmaster was sad at how Snape went downhill and said to the staff, "My friends, I had no idea that Severus could go that far. Maybe it was the right thing to do to allow him to be dismissed."

"At least we agree with you on that Albus," said the deputy-headmistress. "But we must order the vital potions textbooks for the students who do not have them."

Dumbledore sighed and replied, "Ok, we can use the school's funds to do this. Anyway how are your classes Andy?"

"I have never seen students with no idea on how to brew simple potions. I asked them what Severus was teaching them and they all said nothing. It's disgusting Albus, as potions is needed for any major job at the Ministry, and I was told that ever since Severus took over the position the level of Aurors and Healers went down a lot. I started teaching them from scratch and many students excelled, which they were not able to do so under Severus."

The headmaster sighed again and thought to himself, 'What have you done Severus?' Looking at the others, he asked, "Are there any further reports?"

When they shook their heads, he dismissed them. Soon it was time for Snape's trial. Amelia had written to Harry and prepared all the charges against the greasy bat to have him stand trial the next day. It was a Friday, so Saturday was a good day as Harry didn't have school and was called to witness, along with several other students who had Snape teaching them for the last four years at least.

Harry gathered the students together who were called to bear witness and had them give their own memories of what has been going on in Snape's classes. Dumbledore came up to Harry and said, "Mr Potter, I understand that you will be at professor Snape's trial tomorrow?"

Harry gritted his teeth but composed himself and replied, "Yes headmaster, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, and don't call him professor because he is no longer teaching."

"I must ask you Mr Potter to show leniency on Severus." Dumbledore felt a stab of pain in his stomach and realised that he went a bit far.

"Headmaster, are you forgetting the oath you made about not interfering with my life?" asked Harry.

"I apologise Mr Potter. Who are you taking with you at the trial?"

"With all due respect headmaster, it's none of your business. The Ministry called on a number of older students to give their memories of how Snape treated and abused them. Now I must head back to the common room professor."

"Of-course Mr Potter, goodnight." As they parted ways, Dumbledore thought to himself, 'I must not interfere anymore but it is for the greater good that Severus is released.'

The much-anticipated day of the trial arrived and Harry gathered his friends and other students who were called to attend. They all flooed to the Ministry and arrived at the courtroom. The Heirs of the Founders sat next to their proxies and Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, banged the table to commence the proceedings. "We are here to witness the trial of Severus Snape, ex-Potions master of Hogwarts. Madam Bones, you may proceed."

Amelia nodded and said, "Aurors, bring in the accused." As Snape was brought in, he sneered at his ex-students, especially at Potter when he laid eyes on him. "Severus Snape, you are charged with Death Eater activities, child endangering, physical abuse on a number of counts while at Hogwarts, mind-raping defenceless students, sabotaging cauldrons of countless numbers of students in your previous classes, and attaching the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell and Ravenclaw. How do you plead to these charges Mr Snape?"

Snape sneered and replied, "NOT GUILTY! I WILL KILL POTTER WHEN I LAY MY HANDS ON HIM!"

Snape's lawyer shook his head in defeat and was shocked at the outburst. "It is noted that you pleaded not guilty Mr Snape. Aurors, administer the truth serum!"

Dumbledore wanted to save his pet and said, "Is this really necessary Madam Bones? Severus has my complete trust and is useful for me."

Amelia glared at him and said, "I beg to differ Chief Warlock, and when the courtroom hears what Mr Snape has to say, I trust that they too will differ. Aurors, get to it!" After the required doses entered Snape's unwilling throat, Amelia started the questioning, "What is your full name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Are you a Death Eater, and do you bear the Dark Mark?"

"Yes to both."

"Why were you teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Because the headmaster gave me the job and task to spy for him."

"Who were you spying on?"

"The Dark Lord."

The courtroom went in an uproar and many of the blood purists murmured and made a note to mention it to their lord. "Did you, knowingly, sabotage potions, physically abuse students and attack Lord Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw?"

"Yes to all. I hate children, especially Potter, he is arrogant like his father!"

"That is enough Mr Snape!" said Amelia coldly. "Now the court will see pensive memories of older students who had Mr Snape teach them for the last four years."

Penny Clearwater, Roger Davis, Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, Nymphadora Tonks and some other older Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students all gave their own memories of Snape's abuse and teaching methods in their Potions classes. The courtroom went in an uproar demanding that Snape serve time in Azkaban or demanding that he be given the Dementors Kiss. Minister Fudge paled at such atrocious behaviour and the toad-like woman could not believe what she saw, but agreed with Snape about Potter and that he hated children. Several blood purists demanded that Snape be executed before he faces the Dark Lord. Dumbledore banged the table and said, "The Wizengamot will take recess to decide what will become of Mr Snape."

After the break, Dumbledore re-commenced the session and Fudge got up and said, "We have come to a conclusion, based on the evidence and pensive memories of the students, that Mr Snape is guilty of all the charges and will be sentence to Azkaban for the rest of his life."

Just before the table banged, Harry stood up and said, "Minister, Lords and Ladies, may I please say something?"

"Yes Lord Potter?" asked Fudge.

"It has come to my attention that Mr Snape owed a life debt to my father as my father saved his life on one occasion. I would like to claim this debt as Lord Potter."

"Very well milord, what do you have in mind?" asked the Minister.

"If Mr Snape goes to Azkaban, his master, if he ever comes back, can break him out and then he will be even more dangerous. I, Lord Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw, hereby claim the life debt by stripping Mr Snape off all his magic so that he is no longer a danger to our world and also strip him off his Dark Mark. As I have said, so mote it be!" With a wave of his wand and the incantation of claiming the debt, Snape went down on his knees screaming like a banshee. Harry looked at his ex-professor with loath and said, "See how you feel now Snivellus, you hate muggle-borns and muggles, so let's see how you feel now that the table is turned on you. Aurors, please give him his wand." After he received his wand, Harry said, "I beg you to try a spell."

Snape was fuming and yelled out, "CRUCIO!"

The courtroom gasped but nothing happened and Harry said, "Is this the first spell you can come up with Snivelly? Did you learn that from your master?"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Snape yelled out with his wand.

After another uproar, nothing happened and Harry said calmly, "You can all see how Snape tried to curse and kill me. I am now satisfied that the life debt is settled. I also declare that Snape is never to set foot in any part of the wizarding world, and this includes Hogwearts, Hogsmeade, the Hogwarts Express platform, Diagon Alley and any other place associated with our world. So. Mote. It. Be!" The declaration was confirmed and everyone was gobsmacked at Harry's courage and confidence, but they were pleased with the result. Turning to Amelia, he said, "Madam Bones, can you please ask your Aurors to get rid of this slimy git and take him to his home? If he ever steps foot in our world, he will die instantly."

Amelia nodded and said, "Very well milord. Aurors, take Snape to his home and good riddance for the ex-professor."

Dumbledore sighed and banged the table to end this part of the proceedings. "Was this all necessary Lord Potter? Was it not enough to leave Severus in Azkaban?"

"Chief Warlock, you are beginning to meddle in my affairs, please remember your oath." Dumbledore felt a stab of pain in his chest but nodded in acknowledgment.

After the trial, Harry and his friends were researching on the Board of Governors and how they were put in the first place. They did not like what they found. There was discrimination all over the place and against those who were not pureblood witches or wizards. The four heirs decided to take action, and consulted with Hogwarts and their families as to what needs to be done. They were all present at Hogwarts one Saturday when they requested a meeting with the board members.

Dumbledore knew about this and when he saw Harry and the crowd entering his office, he said, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Amelia replied, "Good afternoon headmaster. We wish to conduct a meeting with the Board of Governors and eventually replace all the members."

The headmaster was pale and said, "Is there a reason for this Madam Bones?"

"Yes there is. It has been found out that the members never swore fealty to Hogwarts to protect it and its students. Also the members discriminated against the non-pureblood population at Hogwarts, which is very disturbing, so the heirs of the Founders wish to call on the members of the school board," replied Amelia.

"Very well," he sighed.

Harry and the heirs held their hands with the Founders' rings and all proclaimed, "We, the Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts, wish to call on every member of the board of governors to have a meeting."

In a flash, the twelve members appeared and were bewildered. One of them asked, "Who has called us at this time?"

Daphne spoke up, "We, the Heirs of the Founders, have found some very disturbing news. None of you have sworn an oath of fealty to Hogwarts and you discriminate against non-purebloods, and furthermore, act independently of Hogwarts. We hereby sack each and every member of the board. So I have said, so mote it be!" With her wand, a flash of magic glowed and accepted her decree.

Lucius growled and said, "Who are you little girl, and who gave you the authority?"

Before she spoke, her father said, "Lord Malfoy, you are speaking rudely to Lady Slytherin. As one of the heirs, she has the power to do this."

Neville then stood up and said, "It was nice to meet you all, but we have dismissed you and will have new members of the board effective immediately. Now kindly remove yourselves from the castle."

Another member was furious and said, "Who the hell are you to be rude to your elders?!"

"I am Lord Gryffindor, now kindly leave or I shall call on Hogwarts to remove you all by force!" said Neville confidently.

They grudgingly left the castle, leaving only Harry, his friends and their families. Dumbledore sighed and said, "Was this all necessary? Who will be the new board members now?"

"Headmaster, we will take care of it and ensure that the new board members swear an oath of fealty to Hogwarts. The members will oversee any applicant for a Hogwarts post and will decide, based on qualifications and the personality of every applicant, whether the person is fit to teach students," said Harry. Looking at his friends and their families, he continued, "We, the Heirs of the Founders now wish to call on the Heads of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Black, Greengrass, Davis, Longbottom and Abbott." Amelia Bones couldn't fill in the position due to her commitment at the Ministry. After they showed up, he continued, "We also like to call on the Head of the Ancient Houses of Weasley, Patil and Chang, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, the Heads of the Noble Houses of Clearwater, Brown and Bell." As soon as all these people appeared, there was a commotion and Harry continued, "We, the Heirs of the Founders, have called you all to put you as members of the Board of Governors at Hogwarts."

Narcissa was bewildered and spoke up, "Err, Lord Potter, do you think it's wise to trust me, the wife of Lucius Malfoy?"

Harry smiled, took her hand and replied, "Lady Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you. My godfather told me about you and that you are not a Death Eater, neither do you support their activities, so I am willing to give you an opportunity."

Narcissa had silent tears and said, "I am very thankful Lord Potter, and will not let you down. I will not mention this to Lucius. For the record, I am willing to show both my arms to all in this room." Showing her arms free from the Dark Mark was proof that she was clean and didn't follow the Dark Tosser or his movements. "I am also willing to swear fealty to Hogwarts and do my job correctly."

Harry was satisfied and had all the members swear fealty to Hogwarts, to protect it and its students. He said, "You are here to oversee the safe operations of the school and to interview all applicants for teaching positions. You are to not show favouritism and if you feel something is going wrong in the school or its operations, you may discuss this with the headmaster or take action to rectify the situation. We are sure that you will not discriminate against any non-pureblood, or any purebloods and that you will do your jobs very well. You may appoint a head among yourselves." After all these things, it was back to normal for Harry and his friends and October was rapidly coming to an end.

**A/N: Here is yet another action-packed chapter. Hope you like the dismissals of Snape, I never liked him so decided to get rid of him quickly.**

**Thanks to all of you who have suggested to bring back one of Harry's parents - it might be Lily, but you need to stay tuned for that to happen.**

**Penny will remain a close friend to Harry, his fiances and Daphne and Tracey. I am still undecisive as to whether she may be a future playmate or friend with benefit like the two Slytherin girls. However, I WILL NOT HAVE Harry having sex with all the girls, that defeats the purpose of this story.**

**Again, I would appreciate constructive review over flaming, as I have had 'Guest' reviews with nothing but flaming, and I deleted them. Enjoy the chapter, read, review, and stay tuned for more action.**


	8. Trolls and Quidditch

**Usual disclaimer is that I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. However, as always, the plot is mine. If I owned Harry Potter, I would have paired him with Susan Bones or Daphne Greengrass, and put him somewhere other than Gryffindor or Slytherin :)**

**So far, I have 136 reviews and 352 followers! Great work readers, keep it up!**

**CHAPTER 8 – TROLLS AND QUIDDITCH**

It was October 31st 1991 and Harry was very sad, remembering that it was exactly ten years since his parents were killed by the lunatic snake face. Many students were preparing for the Halloween feast but Harry made it known to his friends that he was not celebrating because of his parents' death that day. His friends respected him and they decided to stay with him that evening after dinner and comfort him, for which he was grateful.

At lunchtime on October 31st, Padma was having a bad day with Ron Weasley continuing to antagonise her for trying to help him in Charms, being a wog girl, bookworm and in Ravenclaw, stating that Gryffindor was by far the best house. She had enough and said, "Weasley, why don't you just do yourself a favour and piss off?"

Harry heard this and went to Padma. "Is something wrong Pad?"

"It's Weasley, he's being such a git!" she said exasperated.

"Weasley, you will do well to leave my friend alone," said Harry calmly.

"Oh look, here comes Potter to the rescue! What are you going to do about it Potter? Let's have a duel, right now!" said Ron.

Harry sighed at someone being such a git, but did not really want to do anything about it. "Hi professor McGonagall," he said. The deputy was standing behind Ron.

"Very funny Potter! Let's settle this now!" Ron being such a git didn't bother to turn around.

He had his wand out and McGonagall said in a strong voice, "WEASLEY! Put down your wand this instant! That will be detention and 10 points from Gryffindor for attempting to start a duel!"

"But Potter started it!" said Ron.

"That will be one week detention for lying Weasley! I happened to see the proceedings and Mr Potter clearly and kindly told you to leave Miss Patil alone. You better remain silent if you don't want two weeks detention!" she said in a very cross manner.

Classes were finished for the day on 31st October and the students were all in the Great Hall for the dinner feast. Harry was adamant that he did not want to attend, but the school rules clearly stated that every student had to be present for at least the meal. He decided to just eat the meal as he didn't want to attract attention. He did not think himself to be above the law or school rules, but was very glad that Snape was out of the way and not antagonising him.

At the feast, Penny sat next to him and with a sad expression, hugged him and said, "Harry dear, I know you don't like this day, and I really feel for you, but it's good you came for the meal."

Harry smiled and leaned on her chest. "Thanks Penny, you really are a great friend."

Penny kissed his cheek and played with his messy hair. "Maybe we can cheer you up a bit after the meal. I hate to see my very close friend so sad, but I understand your situation and you have my comfort and support."

Harry had silent tears and was sniffing. "Thank-you so much Penny, your kindness and support will never be forgotten." She smiled and continued to run her hands on his hair. Harry looked around him and noticed someone missing. "Where's Padma?"

"I thought she was with you dear?" said Penny.

His dorm-mate Michael Corner said, "I heard she's in the girls' bathroom after having a bad day."

"Why would she be there? She knows that she has friends she can talk to," said a puzzled Harry. Then he remembered Ron Weasley. "Shit!"

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Penny.

"I remember that Weasley git trying to give her a hard time! That's why she went to the bathroom. I sure hope she's alright and will come back."

"Don't worry dear, she will be fine." Penny was also a bit worried that one of the Claws would just run and hide in the bathroom.

A few moments later, professor Quirrell barged through after he opened the doors to the Great Hall, ran to the professors' table fixing his eyes on the headmaster and cried out, "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" pointing outside. There was a weird pause – everyone was silent, and then the professor continued, "I thought you all ought to know." After he said his words, he did the most ridiculous thing in fainting forward. Harry looked bewildered at why someone would faint forward instead of backward, but thought to himself that Quirrell was an idiot anyway. The other thing is that he was the defence instructor, so surely he was able to handle a troll?

The students started to scream all of a sudden and Dumbledore silenced them with his strong shout. "Now, prefects will lead the students to their common rooms, and professors will come with me to the dungeon."

Harry was so angry, knowing that the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons. He said out loud, "Professor Dumbledore, don't you think that the Slytherin students should stay here with at least two professors? After all, their common room is in the dungeon!"

Dumbledore went pale for a moment but composed himself. "Well done Mr Potter, and thank-you for bringing this to my attention. I think we should award 20 points to Mr Potter for thinking about the safety of students not in his house." The Slytherin students were stunned but started to see Harry in a new light. Daphne and Tracey smiled at him and silently thanked him for the thought.

When Harry was walking to the Ravenclaw common room with Penny and his housemates, Penny, even though she was a prefect, was so scared that she held tightly onto Harry's hand. He stopped all of a sudden and said, "Shit! Double shit!"

Penny asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Padma is in the girls' bathroom. We have to get to her before that demented troll gets to her!"

Penny looked terrified and said, "I will send a message to professor Flitwick to meet us in the bathroom and we'll tell him the story. Let's go!" Grabbing his hand, the two of them made their way to the bathroom.

As they were walking toward the bathroom, they stopped and gasped. They saw the huge mountain troll carrying a large, thick bat, walking toward the girls' bathroom. Penny hugged Harry tightly and he said, "That bloody thing left the dungeon alright. Let's go to the bathroom."

Meanwhile, Padma was in the bathroom cubicle after she 'punished the toilet' so to speak. She was frustrated at Weasley and thought about the things he said, which were mainly true, when all of a sudden, she heard a huge groan and thud coming her way. "Who's there?" she demanded. She opened the door and saw the huge troll staring down at her, and she let out a huge scream.

Harry and Penny ran to the bathroom, hearing Padma's scream. Harry shouted, "Padma, watch out for the troll!"

"It's too late Harry, it already saw me! Help!" The troll kept hitting with the bat until he broke off all the toilets and sinks.

"Relax Padma, I'll do something. Just try stay out of its sight!" called Harry. He thought of what he had learned during classes and used the hovering charm on the bat of the troll as it was about to strike Padma with it. All of a sudden, the troll found out that the bat was out of its hand, looked at Harry and Harry said, "Hey you big dickhead, leave my friend alone! Pick on someone your own size!"

The troll went up to Harry and Penny said, "Oh shit, watch out Harry!"

"It's fine Penny, I'm just getting its attention." Running away from the troll, Harry focussed on his animagus that could overpower a troll, and changed into his lion form. With a mighty roar, the lion Harry jumped on the troll, overpowered it and tore at its head so that it died. Penny was frightened, and was stunned that Harry turned into a huge lion.

Padma ran to Harry and hugged him hard, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much for saving my life Harry!" She kissed him again, and Penny kissed him too. "Is it dead?"

"It's going to be ok Padma, I got you. By the way the troll is dead. Why didn't you come and speak to us about Weasley annoying you Pad?"

"Harry, no one wants to know about boring old bookworm and wog girl Padma," she said in an exasperating way.

Harry looked at her seriously and said, "Padma, we are your friends. I will always have time for my friends, so please remember that. Anyway it's great to see you safe."

The three of them were hugging each other when McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick and Quirrell came into the bathroom to see the damage done. McGonagall was shocked and gasped at the troll, and said, "Explain yourselves, all of you!" pointing to the students.

Padma spoke up, "Professor, I was having a bad day with Ron Weasley antagonising me all day, so I just came here to let it out. I didn't know the troll was coming." She sobbed and Harry hugged and comforted her.

"How did you take on a troll Mr Potter?" asked Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling.

"Well professor, I read some advanced spell books and since professor Quirrell fainted forward and is unable to take on a troll, I realised that my friend Padma was here, so I couldn't leave her to die from the troll." He didn't want any of the professors to know about his animagus, though McGonagall had a good idea how Harry killed the troll.

"How very noble of you Harry, you should have been in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore sadly.

"Now, now Albus cheer up," said McGonagall. Looking at the three students, she said, "I will not deduct points from you Miss Patil, but be thankful that Mr Potter was here to save you. Now I just hope how lucky you are in taking on a fully grown mountain troll and living to tell the tale. I will award 15 points to Ravenclaw, especially for the fact that Miss Clearwater sent a message to her head of house about where the two of you were going. You said something about Mr Weasley?"

"Yes professor, he called me a wog girl and bookworm, giving me a very hard time," said Padma.

"Very well, I will speak to Mr Weasley and take 5 points from Gryffindor. Now, if you will please go back to your common rooms. I think the prefects are out of their wits!"

Quirrell looked at the first year students and said in his stuttering form, "Well then, come on, before it decides to wake up." He chuckled shakily but Harry just glared at him.

Professor Flitwick led his three students back to the common room only to be mobbed by the other students asking too many questions. While Padma knew about his animagus forms, Penny was still shocked about his lion form, as she had only seen his raven form previously. She thought to herself, 'I could get used to this. Life around Harry is far more interesting than my previous four years at school.' She smiled after the thought and ruffled Harry's hair with her hands. The professor was jumping with joy and said to his students, "While I didn't witness Mr Potter overpowering a full grown mountain troll, he can live to tell the tale! Yes, the troll was real and it made its way to the bathroom where Miss Patil was, and we are indeed thankful that Mr Potter mamaged to save Miss Patil and himself. Now you may ask questions, but I will be heading off."

Penny looked at Harry with a sad expression again and said, "I know this was not how you wanted to spend Halloween, but thank-you for taking me on an adventure. I haven't really had many of those here."

Harry smiled and said, "You're welcome Miss Clearwater."

"Oh you!" huffed Penny in a playful way. Looking at the others, she said, "We all know that Harry lost his parents on this day, and we were going to cheer him up a bit, but with the troll incident behind us, I really don't want you all to ask him many questions about the troll. We are here to comfort our friend and housemate."

The students all nodded and one by one comforted Harry. The girls hugged him lightly and were very sad and sorry that he doesn't have parents who love him. For the remainder of the night, they cheered him up with the older students telling him many funny stories about their classes, Quidditch, Weasley twin pranks and by the time they were ready for bed, all the students were laughing, including Harry, and he thanked them for supporting him and trying to cheer him up.

When it was just him and Penny in the common room, the older girl looked at him and said, "You have surprised me again with your animagus form. I really like the lion form as well."

"Thanks Penny. Let me show you something else."

After concentrating on one of his forms, he turned into a wolf and playfully jumped on the stunned girl. Penny laughed and kissed him all over and said, "My, my, you are so amazing Harry." The wolf winked and licked her all over and she was squealing and laughing uncontrollably.

After turning back into Harry, he smiled and said, "I have two other forms, but I think that's enough for now. I will tell you that I have a snake and badger form."

Penny's eyes were wide open and said, "That means you have the forms of the animals of the houses at Hogwarts!"

"That's right. My friends, the other heirs, and Parvati and Padma have seen them. I'm a bit tired to show you the other forms, but I promise I will show you tomorrow."

Penny hugged him tightly and said, "You can take your time dear, I am not upset, but we better keep this quiet until you are ready to show your forms to the rest of our house. Anyway I better head off to bed, so goodnight my little raven."

After kissing him on the cheek, he blushed at what she called him. "Goodnight my big raven." He decided to get back at her and she laughed loud as she was heading to her dorm.

Harry and his dorm-mates had small talk about their classes and life at Hogwarts so far. One thing they were glad about was that Snape was no longer there and they all loved the new Potions mistress. Harry, Michael, Terry and Anthony were now good friends and studying together, helping each other with anything they had troubles with. They congratulated Harry on making the Quidditch team and were really looking forward to seeing his first match against Hufflepuff.

October was now finished and November arrived, signifying the start of the Quidditch tournament between the four houses. Before breakfast the next morning, Harry went to the common room and changed into his snake form to watch the students leave for breakfast. He made himself hidden so that no one could see, unless he makes himself visible. Padma came down the stairs from her dorm and saw the snake. She was startled at first but said, "Harry?" The snake nodded and Padma walked as fast as she could and sat on the couch. The snake Harry slithered to her and curled on her lap, and she ran her hands on him. "Thank-you for saving me from that troll Harry," she said smiling.

Just then, Lisa, Mandy and Su came down looking for Padma. Lisa saw her and said, "Hey Pad, we were looking for you eeeip!" She shrieked at the snake with Padma and said, "How come you have a snake, we didn't know that?"

Padma relaxed and said, "It's ok Lisa, it really isn't my pet. You think a raven would have a pet snake? It won't hurt you either."

Mandy looked stunned and replied, "Yeah, well, we didn't think about the odd thing with ravens having pet snakes, sorry Pad."

"Relax Mandy, I'm not upset, but you all had every reason to be afraid, after what almost happened to me last night."

Su Li asked, "So if this is not yours, who does it belong to?"

"Wouldn't you be surprised if you found out?"

"Oh, where's Harry by the way?" asked Lisa. When Padma smirked, she continued, "You hiding something Pad?"

"Not at all girls, but I have seen Harry, I can tell you now."

The girls were stunned and they continued conversations. Harry decided to show them when Penny came down. He really liked Padma's friends and trusted them. They too helped each other in the study groups and he was even teaching the girls and boys about the Wizengamot, how the Houses work, the votes and answered their questions. They did this in their spare time at nights in the common room. Penny came down after a while and said, "Good morning girls. Padma, why do you have a pet – err ok I get it now."

Lisa turned to the prefect and said, "Come on Penny, tell me why you didn't scream or get scared."

Penny looked at Harry the snake, and he nodded. He slithered from Padma with hissing sounds. Winking at the surprised girls, he changed back and they fainted when they saw Harry Potter. "Good morning ladies."

When they came to, the girls thought they dreamed but shrieked again when they were told that Harry is an animagus and had their jaws wide open. "How did you do that Harry?" asked Su.

"I have multiple animagus forms, and since I trust you all, I will show you in time, but not all at once. I think it's too much for now, wouldn't you agree?" they all nodded their heads and after Penny hugged him lightly, he said, "Right, let's go have breakfast, I'm hungry."

At breakfast, he went over to kiss Susan and Hannah and then joined his table. He decided to ask the older students a question. "Roger, what was professor Quirrell like last year, if I may ask?"

Roger Davies was surprised by the question. "Why do you ask Harry?" he asked politely.

"I think there is something not right with him. Remember how he stutters at almost every word he says?" at his nod, Harry continued, "Last night with the troll incident, he didn't stutter one word, but he fainted forward. Don't you think it's odd to even faint forward?"

"You're right Harry," said Roger. "Quirrell was a fantastic teacher last year, and was very competent and vibrant. No one knows what happened to him. He was also fair and knew what he taught."

Cho Chang was listening and added, "Yeah, he was one of the best, even a lot fairer than Snape. That reminds me, thank-you so much for getting rid of Snape Harry. We heard he lost his magic!"

Harry looked at her and said, "Uh, that would be my doing." At the puzzled looks from the older students, he explained to them about the life debt that Snape owed his father, which had transferred to him as a result of his father's death.

Harry decided to go to the other tables and ask some older students about Quirrell. He went to the Hufflepuff table. Since he was already friends with Tonks, he asked her, "Tonks, how was professor Quirrell last year?"

At her raised eyebrow, she replied, "Why do you ask Harry?" He explained to her the things he mentioned to Roger and she was stunned. "Now that you brought this up, I thought he was a fantastic teacher last year, and he was quite fun too."

Cedric Diggory nodded also when Harry asked him about Quirrell. "Thanks guys," said Harry. The two older Puffs were wandering what Harry was up to, but they knew that it was not anything terrible.

Harry's next stop was more adventurous – at the Slytherin table, but only where the prefects and older students were sitting. Daphne and Tracey had their jaws wide open and were looking on intently, while Malfoy and his thugs were glaring daggers at him. He noticed the prefects and politely went up to them. One of them, Flint, glared at him and said, "What do you want Potter?! What are you doing here?!"

"Sorry I tainted your table Flint, but I need to ask a question."

One of the sixth year girls looked at him and she actually admired him for what he did so far. She was never a Snape fan at all. "Yes Potter, you can ask."

"Since you were at school last year, what did you think of professor Quirrell?" He had to explain to them again what he told Roger.

The girl replied, "Well, he was really good, and now that you mentioned this, there's something off about him and that turban, but why did you want to know?"

"I think there's something not right, so I wanted to get some older students' opinions from all of the houses," replied Harry.

"You really are brave Potter, and I admire that trait in you," replied the female prefect.

After stopping by to tell Daphne and Tracey his thoughts and plans, they relaxed and jokingly told him to stay away from trouble.

The older Gryffindor students heard Harry's question and filled him in on what they thought of Quirrell, and they all said that the professor was a great teacher, even up until the last day last year. Even the Weasley twins, Oliver, and Katie, Alicia and Angelina all told him that they liked Quirrell last year.

After the meal and classes, before lunch, Harry decided to ask professor Flitwick about Quirrell and explained to him that he asked some older students from all of the houses. He also explained to the professor what he mentioned to Roger. The tiny professor replied, "Now that you mention that Mr Potter, I thought that professor QUirrell was very good and competent last year. Even I am trying to figure out what happened to him, because he doesn't seem like the same professor."

"Thank-you professor," said Harry.

"I wouldn't really dwell too much on that Harry until there is something really serious."

"What about Halloween night when he came running and told the staff about the troll? He didn't stutter one word, so I think that's a bit suspicious," said Harry.

"You know what? You may be right, but I would ask the headmaster."

"Can you come with me professor? Somehow I don't really trust him when I am alone with him."

"Sure Harry. In fact, why don't we go now?" The gargoyle at the headmaster's office immediately opened for Harry much to the surprise of the tiny professor, even though Dumbledore was not in his office yet.

At the headmaster's office, Harry noticed the sorting hat and said, "Hello Alistair."

"Ah, Lord Potter, what can I do for you?"

"This may be a silly question, but you mentioned Voldemort's name is Tom. What is his surname?"

"It's Tom Marvolo Riddle. Yes, the headmaster knows all this, but is withholding this information from you. Now while he is tarrying, I will tell you that Tom Riddle is a half-blood, his father was a muggle and his mother a pureblood witch, descended from Slytherin. Her name was Merope Gaunt and she found Tom's father to be very handsome. However, she had to create love potions in order to get him to notice her and they had Tom. Shortly, they were both killed and Tom was sent to an orphanage and no one spoke to him or was friendly with him. I guess that's the way he turned out, and it's partly the headmaster's fault. Anyway, I sense the old coot is coming now."

"Thanks Alistair for all the information," said Harry. "By the way, do you know much about professor Quirrell?"

"Of-course I do, but the headmaster thinks that I don't know much. I will tell you that Quirinus, professor Quirrell, is not who he is, something odd happened to him over the summer. You may be able to save him before it is too late."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I would recommend someone who is a very good curse breaker from Gringotts, unless you can get a hold of ancient magical books about curse breaking. That is all I can say for now Lord Potter."

"Do you mean that he is under a curse, like I was?"

"I would assume that is the case, but I may be mistaken. It is worth research."

Dumbledore entered his office and looked startled at the two guests and said, "Professor Flitwick, Mr Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure? How did you both get in my office?"

Harry replied, "We asked the gargoyle to come in and since I am the heir of a Founder, it let me in right away. Anyway, I need to ask you a question professor."

"Go ahead Mr Potter."

"What was professor Quirrell like last year?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in surprise and said, "Why do you as that Mr Potter?" Harry had to explain to him what he told Roger Davies and that he asked the older students from all the houses. "I noticed you going around and speaking to the older students, it must have taken a lot of courage."

"Well sir, I was determined to find out and did what it takes to get some answers."

"Very well, professor Quirrell was a very good and fantastic teacher last year. I may have an idea about what happened to him, but I could be wrong, so I do not wish to give you false information. You are correct when you said that something is not right about him, but since he didn't abuse or hurt anyone, he is safe for now. I do remember the troll incident, but I do not believe that he had anything to do with the troll inside the castle."

"Well professor, thanks for telling me this. Looks like I need to keep an eye out for him. He still stutters like mad in Defence though, and this is one of my favourite classes."

"Ah, it's good to see you like your classes Mr Potter. All the professors speak highly of you, including our new Potions mistress. Now if there is anything else you want, feel free to ask."

"That is all professor, thanks for your time."

"It was my pleasure." With that, Harry and professor Flitwick left the headmaster's office with a lot of things on their minds.

Harry liked the classes, and the Potions mistress gave all the students the required textbook for the class and most of the students excelled, much to her delight. Draco and his goons were still causing trouble and she had to take points off Slytherin and warn them that if they do anymore funny business it will be detention. Draco tried her again and was given a night detention much to his displeasure.

History of Magic was boring as ever and during professor Binns' rant, Harry put his hand up. "Yes Mr Potter?"

The class was awake at that and Harry spoke, "Professor, while we appreciate your lectures on the goblin rebellion, why don't you teach us the real history of magic, like the history of the Founders, the Ancient and Noble Houses, the Wizengamot, the different magical artifacts, and the history of the castle here, and more interesting things?"

The professor was stunned and the whole class admired Harry's question. The students all thought that he has a valid question. "Well Mr Potter, I would have liked to, but someone told me not to teach these things to students. If you can persuade him, I will be glad to teach what you recommended."

Harry gritted his teeth and muttered to himself, 'Dumbledore!' He decided to have words with the headmaster after dinner. Soon, the class went back to sleep as the ghost continued his dull, boring lectures.

Harry decided to write to the board of governors about History of Magic and the ghost teacher. Dumbledore tried to protest but he had no say in the matter at all. Soon, the board sacked the ghost and hired a very good and competent professor who taught the students about the history of Hogwarts, the Founders, the Wizengamot, the Ministry and lots of other interesting things. At the moment the new professor taught these things, the class was wide awake and writing down notes during the class for the first time.

Time passed by and the Quidditch season got under way. Hufflepuff defeated Slytherin in the first game, much to three quarters of the school's delight. Cerdric Diggory was the Puff's seeker and was far better than the snake's seeker. The Slytherin captain, Marcus Flit, was not happy with his side's poor performance. The day of the match against Gryffindor arrived and Harry was nervous and not eating.

Susan and Hannah sat next to him at the Ravenclaw table, drawing glances from the other houses, but there were no arguments or fights. Susan encouraged him, "You need to eat to do well Harry." She rubbed his back with her hand as if to comfort him that all will be fine.

Penny chipped in, "Yeah Harry, you're our first firstie to be on a team, so you need to eat to perform very well. We will back you all the way." She gave him a light hug and kiss.

"Thanks ladies," he said. He cheered up once more.

He looked up at the professors' table and found his head of house, professor Flitwick, sporting a kind smile and nodding to him, while McGonagall and Dumbledore also smiled their encouragement.

Hannah leaned in closer and whispered, "No matter what happens out there we will still love you Harry."

The others didn't hear, but knew the impact that Hannah's words had on Harry. Hannah and Susan both hugged him before he had to make his way after Roger Davies called him.

In the Quidditch rooms, the Raven's captain went through some plays and gave instructions to his chasers, beaters and keeper. He looked at Harry and said, "As for you Potter, your job is to catch the snitch when you see it and that will give us an extra 150 points and end the game." Harry nodded and the team made their way out of the room. Cho Chang, who was supposed to play Seeker, asked Harry if he could take her spot as it is his first match and she wanted him to remember it fondly. He tried to object, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, and instead told him that she could play Seeker for the next game, so he quickly agreed.

The game started and while there was no animosity or rivalry between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the Quidditch matches were fierce and very challenging. The two captains pleasantly shook hands to get under way. Gryffindor had Oliver Wood as captain and keeper, the Weasley twins Fred and George as beaters, and three sexy chasers Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Their seeker was a fourth year Gryffindor who was very competitive but he had to be on guard against Harry Potter. Wood stopped a lot of the shots that came his way and Harry even helped his teammates with the quaffle and assisted in some goals, but it was Gryffindor's chasers of Bell, Spinnet and Johnson who were unstoppable and scored eight between them to give Gryffindor a lead of 80-20. The scorers for Ravenclaw were Cho and Roger Davies, and Harry surprised the crowd and scored. Seekers were allowed to assist and score on occasion and Harry found a moment to score and took the chance much to the delight of the crowd, especially Susan, Hannah and all his friends.

Ravenclaw slowly got back and the score was 90-50 in favour of Gryffindor. Harry had the Nimbus 2000 which he had gotten the week before from his godfather, after Amelia, his godmother agreed. Amelia was a special guest at the match and along with Sirius, they wanted to see their godson in his first Quidditch match. Moments passed and the score was 120-90 in favour of Gryffindor, and Harry sped on his broom to catch the snitch. The Gryffindor seeker caught on to Harry but was no match for him and his flying skills. Harry raced to the snitch and made as if he was about to fall off, and the Gryffindor seeker retreated when he saw this.

Harry grinned and as he was closer to the snitch, he stood up on his broom and held his right hand. He then leaned forward and jumped, catching the snitch in his right hand and ending the match. Lee Jordan yelled through the microphone, "HARRY POTTER HAS GOTTEN THE SNITCH AND EARNED ANOTHER 150 POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW! DAMN!"

Madam Hooch confirmed that Harry had indeed caught the snitch and blew her whistle. "Ravenclaw wins!"

The crowd erupted at Harry's talent, skills and his display in catching the snitch and knew that there would be a young professional in years to come. The professors cheered and Flitwick clapped his hands in excitement at the flying skills of the young first year and was rapt. Professor McGonagall congratulated the Charms professor all in good spirits, and the players shook hands with each other. The Ravens all surrounded each other and clapped each other on the back, and congratulated their new seeker on an outstanding performance. Susan, Hannah and Penny all ran to him and grabbed him in an affectionate group hug and lavished his face with kisses, much to the shock of the crowd. Cho also kissed him softly on the cheek and congratulated him on a fantastic effort. Sirius and Amelia went to him and he was stunned and said, "Auntie, Sirius! I am surprised to see you both!"

They both hugged him and Amelia said, "Well we wanted to surprise our godson and come see your first game. You were fantastic, and I think you can even be better than your father at this game."

Harry had a tear in his eyes and said, "Thank-you both so much for thinking of me. You must have left work to come here."

"Oh Harry dear, we will always have time for you, Sue and Hannah," said Amelia hugging him.

Sirius also chipped in, "Yeah pup, we are never too busy for you."

He cried softly and hugged them both. The three of them caught up for a short time and he told them about Quirrell. "The other day, I decided to check out the third floor corridor and there was a huge three-headed dog standing on some sort of trap. I think it is guarding something, but I don't know what it is." He shivered at the memory.

_Flashback_

_A few days before the match, Harry decided to explore the castle with Penny, Susan and Hannah and also Daphne, Tracey and Neville. Harry, Susan and Hannah were holding hands and walked to the third floor corridor._

"_Do you think we shouldn't be here Harry?" asked Susan._

"_Come on guys, we have a right to explore this castle, as we are the Heirs of the Founders," said Neville. He became more confident and excelled in his classes. He was also friendly with Lavender and Parvati, but the latter two chose not to go with the group, though they were invited._

"_We are exploring Sue, and I'm sure that as Heirs of the Founders, we can be anywhere in the castle," added Harry._

_Daphne chipped in, "Yeah, it's not like that something will just pop up and attack us."_

_Hannah looked around and said, "Looks like this area is deserted. Hang on, there's a door here. Let us see where it takes us."_

_Penny, as a prefect, asked to go with them because she was responsible for Harry, so the trio agreed to take her along. "Well I've never been here before, maybe I could have another adventure," she said smiling._

"_Shall we go in?" asked Harry._

_Susan breathed and said, "Yes, let's go."_

"_Can you do the honours for us Penny and open the door?" asked Hannah._

"_Sure. Alohomora!" said Penny._

_The door opened and the four students went inside. They were terrified at the sight – a large three-headed dog. There was a deep silence and the dog opened its eyes and looked at the intruders. Susan gasped and said, "This is a Cerberus!"_

_Harry decided to go closer and when the dog growled and barked, Harry held his hand and said, "Relax boy, we don't want to hurt you."_

_The Cerberus sniffed at Harry and somehow barked happily, licking all over him. Harry patted him and ran his hands along his body. The dog also happily licked at the girls, which made them squeal and laugh. "What are you guarding boy?" asked Susan._

_The dog lifted up his paw and the students found a trap door. Harry said, "It must be something valuable, and someone is looking for it."_

"_What is it, and who is looking for it?" asked Hannah._

"_I don't know," said Harry sadly. "But it must be a torture for him to be kept there. Don't worry boy, we will find a way to get you out." Looking at the dog, he added, "What shall we call you? You must have a name?" The dog barked happily again and the students played with it for a while, running their hands over the dog and hugging him. Harry decided that he wanted to try the Cerberus as another of his animagus forms, and was concentrating on its features while hugging the animal. Harry thought about a name and said, "Can we call you Fluffy?"_

"_Fluffy? That's what you can come up with?" asked Tracey laughing._

"_Can you do better Trace?" replied Harry with a smile. "Besides, he likes Fluffy, don't you boy?" He played with the dog and it barked in approval at the name._

"_What should we do?" asked Susan._

"_We can write to auntie and get her to come here one day and ask Dumbledore what is going on," said Harry._

"_That sounds good, but I think we should get going and leave Fluffy," said Penny._

"_Bye Fluffy," they all said. "We'll be back!" The dog barked in appreciation and they closed the door and walked away. Penny once again thanked the trio for taking her on another fun adventure._

_End of flashback_

The two adults looked stunned and Amelia said, "Perhaps we should visit the headmaster and see why he is keeping such an animal at school. Now why don't you leave this to us dear and go see your friends. We will take care of this, and thank-you for telling us. I am glad that you are looking after Susan and Hannah." She hugged him again and Sirius also hugged him, and they went their separate ways.

Amelia and Sirius went to the headmaster's office and Dumbledore greeted them. "Amelia, Sirius, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"We have a report that there is a three-headed dog guarding something on the third floor corridor, and we need to know what that kind of animal is doing at school here," said Amelia.

"Sorry, but this is a private matter between Mr Flamel and I, and I can assure you that the school and the item is safe."

"What are you talking about Albus?" asked Sirius. "What has Mr Flamel to do with this?"

"I did warn the students about the third floor in the opening night," said the headmaster.

"And you think that the students won't go exploring the area Albus?" asked Amelia.

"Who gave you this report if I may ask?"

"I will tell you if you give me all the details, what the dog is doing here at school, and what is the item that it is guarding, I think that's a fair trade, don't you?" said Amelia.

"Alas! I cannot tell you this information, as it is private and confidential."

"Well I will not tell you who told me, as it is private and confidential. I do hope for your sake that the school is safe Albus. Good day," said Amelia. After exchanging nods, Amelia and Sirius left.

"We need to see who this Mr Flamel is, I remember it is an Ancient and Noble House," said Sirius.

Amelia looked at him and gasped, "Could it be Nicholas Flamel? This is the only one we know of."

"Maybe Amy, but we need to be sure."

Amelia wrote a note to Harry, Susan and Hannah about what they learned, their chat with Dumbledore and about Flamel. The trio shared the information with the other Heirs and close friends, and decided that a research is due very soon.

**A/N: There's the chapter, I hope you liked it. I decided to leave out the fact that Quirrell jinxed Harry's broom because it is in almost every story. The other thing is that in my own view his headship protection rings prevent these sorts of things. I also have a plan for Quirrell, so stay tuned.**

**On another note, someone/s mentioned that I am writing a sex story. THIS IS NOT INTENDED TO BE A SEX STORY and never was! Harry will not be interested in girls in that way until at least third year. true, he likes girls, is friendly with them and hanging around them, but that is different. Can you please refrain from complaining that I am writing lemons or sexual acts, because I am not, and will not in this fic. There will only be some lines or a paragraph and will not be descriptive, but this will begin from third or fourth year. I hope this is the last time I will write this note.**

**Next chapter will be filled with more action. This will include the Christmas break and then end the first year, so stay tuned. Until then, please read and continue your reviews. Constructive reviews are favoured above negative ones/flaming.**


End file.
